Time and Time Again
by Astronomer Always
Summary: There are somethings a child should never have to go through.
1. Setting Things in Motion

Authors note: I don't know where this idea came from as well as the last one but it came from somewhere and it won't leave me alone until I get it out. And even then it still bugs me a little. Just a little. Anyways, there's going to be a little OOCness on account of me not being the owner of the series. Hope whoever is reading can forgive me. Oh, and this takes place when the group is in the 3rd grade instead of the 4th.

* * *

><p>Ugh, the principal's office again. It wasn't our fault that kid had his baseball taken away. We had to get it back! I should've planned it out more though, but we were in a hurry. Now all of us are in trouble 'cause Randall had to go and snitch.<p>

Maybe I can convince Principal Prickly not to punish them. Yeah, I'll try to do that. I mean, it was my idea. I'll just say something like, "I talked them into so you should let them go." No, that won't work…..

I wonder what my friends are talking about. I sorta zoned out while thinking a while back. Something about finding Randall and making him pay for telling on us. That'd be great if we won't get caught again. I'm really getting tired of getting sent here.

"You five again?" Said Principal Prickley when he came out of his office. "Well come on, I don't have all day." We all stood up to go into his office until he spoke again. "Just you," He said pointing to me. Everyone sent me worried look before I went in. Weird, he never talked to us one-by-one before; maybe we're in more trouble than we thought.

"So what are you and friends in for this time?" He asked me after sitting in her chair.

"We had to get another kid's toy back, sir. It was his dad's and he was gonna get in trouble if he came home without it," I explained. I wonder if he'll buy it. It's the truth after all…..why is he looking at me like that. "Are you okay Principal Prickley?"

"I'm fine," He snapped. "You should be worried about the punishment you and your friend will get for that little stunt!"

"But it's not their fault! I talked them into it. You shouldn't punish them, just me." He's giving that same look from before. Maybe he's thinking about what I said. I hope so. But still, the way he's looking at me creeps me out.

"You want to take the punishment for you and the others," He says. "Fine. Come here." HE bought it! I thought he would've seen past that but no, it actually worked. I walked over to him, next to his leather seat. Before I knew it, he lifted me up onto his desk before talking again. "If you want to take the fall for all of your friends, then it's going to be a special punishment."

"Special? You mean like detention for the rest to the year or something?" He laughed at me.

"That's cute."

"Cute, sir?"

"That's right." He stood up and grabbed me by the shoulders. I was going to say something, but before I could he slammed my head against his desk.

Oh, man. That blow to the head hurt really bad. Opening my eyes everything was a blur, and I can't move my arms or anything. But I can see someone over me. Is that Principal Prickley? Yeah that's him. Wait, what is doing...why is he touching me? I'm trying to push him off but I still can't move me at all.

He's looking at me and knows I'm awake now. Again he grabs my shoulders and hit my head again. Like before everything blacks out.

I feel awful. I can move now, but I know something bad had happened. I think I'm on the couch now; yeah that's what I'm lying on now. From down here I can see Principal Prickley at his desk just wait for me to get up. So that's what I do.

"It's about time you got up," He said. How long was I out? I look around the room for a clock or something but no luck. "Relax; it's only been ten minutes." Ten minutes? It feels like hours went by. Thinking back to when I woke up before, I tried to figure out what he was doing on top of me, but it only took a second. All of a sudden I felt unsafe just sitting in here. I just want to go home now and take a bath. I feel really dirty, more than the last time the whole playground had a dirty clot war.

"Why did you do that to me?" I asked him.

"Remember when I said your punishment will be special," He said. He came over and sat down next to me. I tried to move away but he had a strong grip on my shoulder. "This is what I was talking about."

"But this isn't right…."

"Well then think of it like this," He said. "If you tell your friends, then I'll do the same thing to them."

"What?" I yelled. He can't be serious! I mean what kind of person does this to s kid? "You can't do that!"

"Of course I can. And don't even think about telling you parents," He warned me. "I mean, if an adult does this, it must be okay right?"

"I-I guess so…..but why me?" I ask him. I couldn't look at him so I just looked at my shoes.

"You offered." He said. Do all grown-ups do this? It makes a little sense; they wouldn't do that if they didn't have a reason, right? "I think it's noble of you, to take whole punishment to protect your friends. But don't forget what I said okay? Now your friends have been waiting for you." He walked me over to the door and gave me a wink before opening the door. It made my stomach sick.

"Your all are off the hook," he said as I walked out of his office. "Now get out of here before I change my mind!" I walked out of there as fast as I could with my friends following me, asking questions about what I did to get them off free. I was too distracted by what had just happened to pay them any attention. It's not like I could've told them what happened anyway.


	2. An Unkeepable promise

I'm back! =D I honestly thought I was done with writing fanfics for a while but thanks to the review of RecessFanatic2011, another idea popped into my head. Even though I originally posted this as a one-shot, I feel that adding this second chapter wouldn't hurt. But that'll be it, unless a review inspires me. Anyways, I am welcome to CONSTRUCTIVE criticism on how on write or any mistakes I may make in this story.

This takes place about, oh let's say two months after Gus arrives. It mostly involves TJ and Gus, cause I find it hard to keep the others in character. Sorry if it seems a little OOC but I'm trying to imagine how a kid would react after the last chapter.

* * *

><p>Two months pasted since our favorite group of five turned into six. Although he was first taunted and tormented for being the new kid, Gus Griswald quickly stood up for himself, with the help of the first friend on the day he arrived. And he was thankful for that; if he didn't stand up for himself, who knows how his life would have been on the playground.<p>

It was with this friend he was walking down the sidewalk with, talking about the events of the day; they all managed to defeat Lawson and his crew once again in a game of kickball. (I know Spinelli lives just down the street from TJ but just roll with it). While TJ was talking about how cool it was that Gus used his otherworldly dodgeball skills to strike Lawson out and making him throw a fit right after, Gus had other things on his mind.

It was two days ago, and Gus was running late getting back to class after recess from going to the boys room. While running to try to make it before the bell rang, he had tripped while going past the principals window.

~*~FLASHBACK~*~

'Oh, no not again!' Gus thought to himself as he hurried out the boys room. He saw the last few kids walk inside the school doors. He ran, trying to catch up to the other students. Unfortunitly he lost his footing and fell in front of the principals window. He picked himself up and patted away the dirt that had gotten on him. Then he remembered something; TJ had gotten sent to Principals office earlier for pulling a prank on the Ashley's at Spinelli's request.

Gus wondered if he was still in there, it was only 15 minutes into recess when he had gotten sent there, and he hadn't come back out for the rest of the break. Looking to answer his question, Gus looked inside but was thwarted by the curtains being closed. He decided to just keep walking to class, until a small opening caught his eye. Taking his opportunity he peeked inside.

There TJ was, in the office like he was sent, but Gus could see that something was clearly wrong. Principal Prickley held TJ as he sat in his lap, making them sit face to face. IF that wasn't unsettling enough, his friend only had on his boxers and clearly looked upset; the tears were enough proof of that. He couldn't hear them, but could see that they were talking. It was mostly Prickley doing the talking while TJ just nodded, crying.

Gus finally realized what was happening and slid down the wall, mouth covering his mouth in disbelief.

'Why would Principal Prickley do this?" He thought to himself. 'I wonder how long this has been going on. Maybe it's the first time…it has to be. TJ would tell us if something like this ever happened…" Gus slowly stood up and walked back to class, expecting TJ to tell the group about what he had saw happen.

~*~END FLASHBACK~*~

Now it was two days later and TJ hadn't said anything about what he had saw. Gus was starting to think that it had in fact happened more than once. If he hadn't told them this time, then how many other times might it had happened and he had not told anyone? He had to know.

"Hey TJ" Gus said cutting him off.

"Yeah, Gus?"

"What did Principal Prickley do to you when you got sent to his office two days ago?" He asked. Gus could see that TJ had become visibly nervous by fidgeting with his hands and avoiding looking at him.

"He put it on my permanent recond," TJ said quickly. "Yeah, that's why I was in there for a long time. He was giving me a big speech about it." They continued walking down the street in an awkward silence before Gus spoke up again.

"I don't believe you," Gus said firmly. They has stopped walking then and faced each other.

"Why wouldn't you?" TJ asked nervously.

"I walked by the windows to his office," Gus said. "I could see through an opening in the curtains and I saw what he was doing." Silence fell inbetween them again. "Why," He said softly. "didn't you tell us?"

"It's none of your business, Gus," He snapped, before walking off. Gus followed him, an anger building inside him

"How is it none of my business, TJ," Gus said. "How is it ot the other guys business?"

"Did you tell the others?"

"No, because I thought you would tell us about this. But you didn't, so why?"

"Just stay out of it Gus."

"I can't stay out of it! It wasn't right what he was doing to you!" Gus nearly shouted at him as he spoke. "My mom and dad told me that if anyone ever did that to me, then I should tell someone. And you should too!"

"GUS!" TJ shouted. He had tried to keep his anger down but it was starting to trickle through from Gus's probing. Why couldn't Gus just drop it and leave it alone? "Just stay out of it okay?"

"I can't stay out of it!" Gus snapped. "My parents told me that if anyone ever did that to me then should tell someone. And if you don't tell someone about this, then I will." Before Gus knew what had happened his back hit a nearby tree and he could feel pain coming from the impact. He'd been pushed, really hard too, against a tree by his friend. Opening his eyes he saw TJ looming over him, clearly angry.

"Don't Snitch!" He yelled. "If you tell ANYONE about this I'll never forgive you for it!"

"Why are you letting him get away with this?" Gus asked him. "It isn't right. Don't you know that?" Instead of answering the question, TJ kept walking down the street avoiding the issue. Gus however followed. "Why won't you answer the question!"

"Gus," He started. "Just stop asking questions, okay? Just act like you didn't see anything and it'll all be okay."

"This isn't like you, Teej," Gus said, just above a whisper.

"Do you really want to know?" Gus nodded. "Okay, but you have to promise to not tell anyone!"

"I promise."

"Okay. Listen because I'm only gonna say this once. You've been here two months Gus. How often we get in trouble?"

"Every couple of days."

"And we get sent to the Principals office every time, right?"

"Right."

"Have you ever noticed that I'm the only who actually goes in the office?"

Gus thought about what he had said. Thinking back to the last few times they had gotten in trouble, the rest of their gang sat outside the office, while TJ only went in and came out 10 minutes later. He never thought about it before, and wondered if everyone else ever noticed it at all.

"Now that you say something, yeah," said Gus. Then he realized something. "How long has this been going on?"

"A year and a half. And you notice how we barely get in trouble?"

"Is it because he does that?" TJ nodded.

"He said if I didn't tell then we won't ever get in trouble again."

"But that isn't worth it. I have to tell someone…"

"What kind of friend are you?" TJ snapped. "One that snitches on another or one that can keep a secret like a real friend should?"

"I think a good friend would look out for others."

"And that's what I'm doing, Gus."

"So, you're not going to do anything to stop this?" He shook his head. "I still don't understand it, but fine. I won't tell anyone."

* * *

><p>Ugh, I hate the ending. I'm never good with endings. Please review. Those are always appreciated.<p> 


	3. To Tell or Not to Tell

Hi it's me again! Once again a review has inspired me. Usually it would take a few days for idea to marinate in my head before I pour it out for people to read but this is an exception. I actually sort of got started on this one right after the last chapter but I was iffy about putting it up. But apparently RecessFanatic2011 had the same idea for the third chapter so I figured eh, why not? At least someone is enjoying it. I should keep 'em happy.

I am, at least for now, taking this story off of completion, just to be fair. I'm sort of planning to be coming up with ideas as I go along. I don't really have a plan on how this story with end. Just gonna wing it if you don't mind.

For this chapter, it takes place he following Monday, the last chapter took place on Friday. And I'm going to be completely honest and say that you may find it to be OCC through this whole chapter and story for that matter. I'll try my best though.

* * *

><p>Gus had to tell. He knew that when he promised not to.<p>

The problem was who to tell? Someone in the group seemed like a good start. Then he actually started to think about how each would react. He thought about telling Spinelli, but he wouldn't even get to finish before she would go off on warpath the likes of which this school has never seen straight to the police. After thinking about that violent-scratch that-deadly opinion, he opted for someone more peaceful, Mikey perhaps? No, he'd be as emotional as she would be dangerous. Maybe Vince. No, he would confront TJ just as he did yesterday, and then go tell. And Gretchen, she would just tell.

Gus was really thinking about just trying to convince TJ to tell himself with these options.

He could tell any of the other kids at the school. That would be too big of a risk. Besides, Randall could be around at any place, and he was the biggest snitch of them all. But he had to tell someone, it was getting too big to handle himself. Maybe if he said it in a way that they didn't know what he was talking about? That seemed like a good idea. So Gus went with it. Something was better than nothing.

Oh wait, they're all together right now. All six. Laying on the grass, pointing out clouds that look like stuff if anything other than cloud. He knew he couldn't ask to talk to one of them alone; TJ would know what he was up to. How in the world was he going to get rid of him for a while?

'Maybe if…..' Gus thought. 'No….that wouldn't be right. But it's the only way I can think of right now. But the whole point is to stop Prickly, not send TJ back in there to stop it. That defeats the whole point.'

But that was only option now. Even so, how was he going to get sent there? They haven't done anything to get in trouble today and there wasn't anyone how needed to be put in their place. This was going to be an issue. Looking around the playground Gus saw the other kids playing, or trying to play, with balls that only had half the air they needed. Most of them gave up when the ball refused to return to them after hitting the ground. That'll be a good start, he thought.

"Hey, Gus," a voice said, interrupting his thoughts. "Are you coming?" He looked up to see the rest of the group waiting for him. Apparently his own thoughts made him deaf to whatever they were talking about.

"Oh yeah," He said, embarrassed. "Sorry about that." Together the gang walked towards the building, and Gus was left wondering what exactly were they doing.

"Hey guys," he started. "What are we doing?"

"We're gonna get some balls we can actually play with," said TJ. "You know the ones in the room that Ms. FInster keeps locked away."

"But won't we get in trouble?" Gus asked, with a little extra uneasiness in his voice. Everyone paused for a moment before they laughed at his question.

"Gus, we're not gonna get in trouble." TJ assured him. "Come on, lets go before recess is over."

"But TJ-"

"Trust me Gus, nothing will happen."

Gus figured Ms. Finster was having a good day because that's exactly what happened. Now they were all sitting outside of the principals office, heads hanging low. Gus couldn't help but look at TJ, who, for reasons he didn't understand, didn't look upset about the situation at all. In fact, from what Gus could tell, he looked a little relaxed from the others.

'Why is he acting so calm about this?' Gus pondered. 'There is no way he could be used to this. No one can get used to _this_….' "How much trouble do you think we're in?"

"A lot I guess," Vince answered. "But Teej, will talk Prickly out of giving us detention, like before. Right, Teej?"

"Yeah," TJ answered, sitting up. "Right." Almost as if on cue, the door to Prickly's office opened and the man himself came out. Like a routine, TJ stood up and walked in, leaving the others behind to wait.

"The rest of you can leave," Prickly said before closing his door.

The moment Gus was waiting for came around when they all went back outside, but he had trouble bringing it up. HE knew it was important to, but he didn't want to accidently tell them everything. Although he really did want to. Finally when the others were trying to figure out what game to play, he spoke up.

"Hey guys," He said, just loud enough to get their attention. "If you knew something was wrong with a friend, would you tell someone?" They all stared at him, not understanding what he meant. "Like if you knew that something was happening that shouldn't be happening and it was really bad, what would you do?"

"Like how bad?" Vince asked.

"Like really, really bad. Like you know they can't deal with it themselves bad. It even changed them. But they told you not to tell even though you know you should."

"Where exactly is this coming from, Gus?" Asked Gretchen. "Do you know someone in trouble?"

"Yeah, and I dunno what to do. They don't want to tell anyone, they don't even wanna act like it ever happens. But it'll just get worse if someone doesn't tell. But they made me promise not to, even pushed me against a tree when I said I would. I really wanna tell but I don't want them to hate me for it."

"I would tell," Said Vince. "That sounds really bad. And if they hated me for helping them, then that would be their problem 'cause I would've done what I needed to."

"So you all think I should tell?" Asked Gus. He was answered by a round of nodding heads. "Okay, I'll tell then. Thanks guys."

"Who exactly were you talking about?" Gretchen asked.

"Um, nobody. I was just wondering." Gus said with a false smile. Soon after they were all back to looking for something to do for the last half of recess. Gus was now thinking if he should tell the others first. It seemed like the best idea, but then he thought about what he went over earlier, but now it seemed worth it. Friends should know about something like this. Taking a deep and nervous filled breath, Gus spoke up again. "Guys, I wanna tell you."

"Tell us what?"

"About who and what I was talking about." The others looked at him confused.

* * *

><p>WOAH cliff hanger. I'm so evil aren't I? Anyways, I don't know where to take this story, just that I want to take it somewhere. I'm up for suggestions from my readers so leave a review if you please. I find that a reader should be able to interact with the story somewhat. I will try to update every other day, and even everyday if I can, but I don't want to rush if but I will finish this story. I'm in college so I might not be able to update EVERYDAY, but I'll try my very best.<p>

So I'll leave with this question; What should happen next?


	4. The Domino Effect

I have nothing to say…..! I do want to say something but I can't think of anything too important. Sorry I left you all on a terrible cliffhanger, but I wanted to keep you coming. Am I guilty? Yes. Do I regret it? Not so much, no. But I'm here now to either push you off that cliff or save you from falling. This chapter continues directly from the last, so no confusion. (I hope so.)

I would like to say thank you for the reviews. It really keeps me going. Without further delay, here's chapter 4!

* * *

><p>Gus expected the most nervous moment in his life would come when he enlisted in the army, not today. He took a deep and nervous filled breath and spoke up again.<p>

"Guys, I wanna tell you."

"Tell us what?"

"About who and what I was talking about." The others looked at him confused, but Gus didn't notice. Before he said another word he looked around him at all the other kids on the playground. "Not here." They walked to somewhere more secluded. Gus was pretty sure that this would be the longest walk in his like. He was about to break a promise to one of his friends. One who took promises _very _seriously.

'It'll all turn out okay, Gus,' he thought to himself, trying to calm his nerves. 'Yeah, and when its all over TJ will thank you for it.'

"Well what'd you drag us back here for?" Spinelli snapped, jolting him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, right." He half laughed. "Okay I-I can only say this once so you guys have to listen okay? And I don't know how much longer I have until TJ comes out so I have to hurry."

"Wait, you were talking about TJ before?" Vince asked, with concern barely hiding in his voice.

"Is he in trouble?" asked Mikey, speaking up for the first time.

"Yeah," Gus sighed. "Are you guys gonna listen?" They all nodded. "Well remember on Friday when I was late for class because I had to use the bathroom?" That was followed by a series of 'yeahs' and 'uh-huhs.' "We I tried to run to make it before the bell rang but I tripped right in front of the windows of Pricklys office and since TJ didn't come back out all recess I looked inside even though the curtains where closed. But after I found an opening to look though it was no wonder they were closed."

"So what'd you see?"

"Prickly was hurting him. Really bad…" Gus went further into detail of what he saw that day, taking a few seconds every now and then to stop his heart from jumping out of chest. Nervousness found its way in his stomach as he spoke every word while looking at the ground. If he hadn't been staring at the ground, he would his friends faces morph from worry, to disbielf, to anger, and finally settking on sadness. As he spoke on the sounds from the rest of the playground didn't make its way over to them; the only sound that existed was Gus voice talking. With one last deep and shaky breath, Gus finished. "And he wouldn't listen to me when I told him I knew. He made me promise not to tell but I had to."

"And now he's in there," Whispered Gretchen, her voice void of any emotion.

"Why didn't he tell us?" Vince asked Gus. Gus wish he knew the answer to that question. All of what had told his yesterday didn't make sense to him. In his mind, Gus would think that as soon as TJ got away from Prickly, he would tell. But now it seems like he doesn't have his head on straight. Either that or Prickly hit his head and knocked all sense he had out of him. It didn't sound too unbelievable with these circumstances. Instead if answering the question, Gus just shook his head.

Moments later the sound of Spinelli's boots filled the air as she stomped away.

"Where are you going Spielli?" Gus shouted after her.

"To see Prickly!" She yelled. Without a thought Vince and Mikey grabbed her, stopping her from going any further. "Let me go!"

"Spinelli, calm down!" Gretchen urged her. "We can't go in there!"

"So what arewe supposed to just sit out here and wait until he comes out?" she protested, trying to break free from Mikey's and Vince's grasp.

"That's all we can do right now."

"Yeah she right," said Vince. "We just have to wait."

"Hey look, there he is!" Gus said, point at the doors where Tj was ust coming out off. He spotted the group and went over while Mikey and Vince carefully put Spinelli down.

"Hey guys," He said, smiling. "Whatsha doing back here?" The moment of silence that followed and the awkward looks on everyone's faces was all it took for him to figure it out. He looked at Gus, who was doing his very best to hide behind Mikey, then back at the other four. The smile he was wearing before disappeared before he said anything else. "You snitched!"

"I had to TJ!" Gus pleaded. "This is serious and you weren't doing anything to stop it!" Before Gus knew it, he was grabbed by his shirt and slammed against the closest wall.

"You said you weren't gonna snitch!" TJ yelled at him while still holding onto Gus shirt. "What kind of friend are you anyway, huh? What kind of friend breaks a promise?"

The rest of the group watched in horror they didn't understand. This wasn't like their friend at all. He would never do that to anyone. But here he was, doing in front of them, to one of them even. And they couldn't understand why. Now they could see why Gus hesitated to tell them anything. Gus himself was frightened more than the others. He'd never seen TJ so angry before and it scared him. Right now he was acting more like Spinelli than his usual calm and collected self.

"Why are you getting mad at him?" Vince said as his pushed TJ away from a very shocked Gus. "You should be mad at Prickly, not him!"

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Gretchen. TJ looked up at them and they could all see what Gus was shaking over against the wall.

"It's none of your guys business." He said putting his hand in his pocket. "Just forget about it."

"Just forget about it?" Spinelli yelled. "Principle Prickly is hurting you and you want us to just _forget _about it?"

"Yeah. Just act Gus didn't tell you anything."

"IS YOUR HEAD ON STRAIGHT?" She screamed as she grabbed him by the collar.

"Let go of me, Spinelli."

"Not until you tell someone!"

"I said let go."

"You of all people should know this isn't right!" Something about what she said made TJ lose it. He couldn't stop himself from pushing him off of her and onto the ground.

'I shouldn't have told Gus anything,' he thought to himself. 'I knew he couldn't keep a secret. Now all of them are going to snitch.' He looked at Spinelli, who , instead of being angry that she was pushed down, was upset that it was him that pushed her. Instead of saying anything TJ just started to walk away from the others, but didn't get very far before he was stopped by Mikey grabbing him and bring him back over. 'Dammit Mikey..'

"Whats wrong with you, man?" Vince asked him. "Your not acting like yourself."

"Look," he snapped. "Stop asking me questions about this."

"You need to tell someone about this! And if you don't we will!"

"No your not!"

"Yes we are!" Spinelli said after getting back on her feet. "why wouldn't you tell anyone? Don't tell me you actually enjoy what he's doing." Everyone gasped, not at what she said, but what TJ did right after; he punched her, hard, on her arm making her stumble backwards before falling again.

"SHUT-UP!" He yelled at her. "JUST SHUT-UP! You don't even know what your talking about so SHUT-UP! I'll handle this myself! Just stay out of it!" He gave them one last glare before walking away.

* * *

><p>WOAH. Didn't even see that coming myself to be honest. I think I should tell you all where I got the idea or this story from. Where I'm from, Washington, D.C., there are reports of teachers abusing children in the news numerous times a month. And that where this story was born. I looked all over for a story for like this but couldn't find it. So I wrote it. Please review<p> 


	5. Anger Arises Part 1

Hi everyone, it me. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I was just writing what came to me, I didn't really 'plan' it. But it came out pretty decent according to the reviews. I would like to say that this chapter is really more of filler. Um, I don't know what else to say except enjoy chapter 5.

* * *

><p>The gang spent the rest of their recess following TJ around and trying to talk some sense into him. After seeing him push and then punch Spinelli they were sure to keep their distance; any guy who would punch a girl is obviously not thinking right, even if it was Spinelli. Gus however trailed behind, trying to think of something convincing enough to say and it was easier said than done. The guy who usually did this for them didn't want to be bothered at the moment.<p>

What Gus didn't tell them about the whole issue is why TJ was letting it happen; it's not that he left that part out on purpose, he forgot. He didn't know that until a little after they started following him. Then he started to think; at the very least TJ could've _avoided _getting in trouble, but he still does. Does Prickly have **THAT** much control over him? Maybe.

From what he could see, it didn't look like now was the best time to talk to TJ.

'I mean he punched a _girl_!' He thought to himself. "I think we should leave him alone." Gus said, catching everyone's attention. "He's really mad right now and he's not listening now so um, maybe we should try later?" Gus looked passed the four to TJ who he could've sword sent him a gracious smile before walking away.

"Fine!" Spinelli said. "But as soon as schools over we're finishing this, got it?" The bell signaling the end of recess rang, and they soon found themselves to be heading back inside.

'I've never noticed how annoying my friends can be,' TJ thought. He couldn't see his friends from his seat but he could just _feel _their eyes on him. He was planning on going straight home after school, but then he remembered that Prickly wanted to _talk _to him after school. And then they'll be waiting for him to come out the front doors. He really, really wanted them to leave him alone but that didn't look like it was going to happen anytime soon. He wondered where they learned to be so stubborn about an issue and them remembered; probably from him.

Why did Gus have to go snitch? A better question would be, why did he even tell Gus anything? He only knew the guy for what, two months? Now he was starting to regret becoming the guy's friend.

'Where did that come from?' He asked himself. 'Well, he should've kept his mouth shut.' He concluded. Now he had a bigger problem. First it was only Gus he had to worry about, but now the whole group knows and they definitely would tell someone. 'Why won't they listen to me? They would any other day.' Maybe he could sneak out the back of the school where they wouldn't see him. No, they're smarter than that. Staying inside long enough until they give up seems like a good idea. Nah, if they didn't give up at recess, they probably wouldn't give up then either. In fact they'll probably go inside and look for him. But then he could sneak away!

'Looks like a plan,' he thought, grinning. His smile left the other member of the group confused.

The bell finally rang, too slow for the other five member of the group. Surprisingly, TJ waited for them outside of the classroom. He was still angry from before but they could tell that he had calmed down. Once the other kids left they started to walk down the halls in silence.

"Well? Aren't you guys gonna try to convince me to tell or something?" He asked them, stopping at the double doors.

"Why aren't you guys gonna try to convince me to tell or something?" He asked them, stopping at the double doors.

"Why won't you tell anyone about this?" Asked Spinelli.

"You don't know?" They shook their heads no. He looked at Gus, then back at the rest of them. "Good."

"What do you mean _good?_" Shouted Spinelli.

"TJ, we don't think you understand the seriousness of the situation," Gretchen said worriedly. "What Principal Prickly is doing is illegal and it's only going to get worse if you don't tell someone!"

"I know exactly how serious this is," He said calmly.

"You're not acting like it!" Spinelli shouted. "You look pretty calm to me!"

"That's because I'm trying not to get mad again!"

"Why are you getting mad at us?" Vince asked. "We're the ones trying to help!"

"Just stay out it, okay?" He said before turning away and walking back into the school.

"Where are you going?"

"I gotta go see Prickly." Everyone was frozen as they stood for a few seconds after he had said those words. They couldn't believe it. Here he was, literally _**walking **_to the person that he should be staying away from. They couldn't understand how he could allow this to continue, for who knows how long. Somewhere along the line, they thought, he had lost his mind. They went after him, with Vince a little ahead of the rest. He reached TJ first and tried to stop him but as soon as he put his hand on his shoulder he was shoved against the lockers and slid to the ground. The sound of the impact echoed through the hall and stopped the other from coming any closer.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" He yelled, louder than he even had. "How many times do I have to tell you to STAY OUT OF IT! I have it under control!"

"What is your problem!" Spinelli yelled as she stomped up to him. "You're not gonna keep pushing us around!" The two of them gave each other a death glare before he walked off again.

"Go home, guys." He told them as he walked down the hall.

"Hey! We're not done here!" She marched after him, leaving the others behind. She twisted his arm behind his back and pushed him against the lockers. "Tell us why you won't tell anyone!" Next think she knew he ran backwards and slammed her against the opposite wall and she was forced to let go of her grasp. Without looking back at the rest of the group, TJ walked away towards the Principals office.


	6. Anger Arise Part 2

Whoo! Last chapter was a doozy, wasn't it? Sorry 'bout that. I hope you can forgive me for it. Before I go on I would like to say that this isn't going to be a TJ/Spinelli fic, simply because of the situation. I mean, I don't think after going through this that someone would want to be that close to anyone for a while. It's not that I don't like the pairing, it's just the situation. I will say that there will be moments where you'll go 'Aaaawwwww' and such, but that's just about it.

* * *

><p>After the events earlier that day the remaining 5 member of the group settled at a booth at Kelso's to think of a new plan. They were trying their best to come up with someone but whatever they did come up with included tying him down, which with how TJ was acting, didn't seemed like a bad idea.<p>

While they were thinking of a new idea, their thoughts also shifted to what could possibly be making him act the way he was. All of a sudden he developed a temper that didn't take much to trigger and it was sort of creepy to see on him. Maybe it was because of what was happening, that made the most sense. Then again, nothing about the situation made much sense. All of them, except Gretchen, were getting a headache from all this thinking.

Gus was sitting on the inside part of the booth, listening to the other toss their ideas between one another. He decided to take a break from all the thinking and to start again a little later. While half listening to them his mind wandered to what Prickly could possibly be happening to him right now. Right after he went back to thinking of a plan.

'I wish I knew what was going on in his head,' He thought. 'What is Prickly putting in his head to make him act like this? This isn't him at all! I think Prickly's playing minds games with him, that's all I think of…'

"Hey Gus!" A voice boomed, bringing him back from his own thoughts. He looked over to the others who looked worried themselves. "You okay?"

"Oh, um yeah," He answered. "I'm okay."

"You look like you were thinking pretty hard," said Vince. "Any ideas?"

"I think so." He said. "We should hold him back before we talk to him next time. So he won't try to hurt us like before. Then we talk to him. That's all I have."

"That seems like the only part we all can agree with" Gretchen said.

"Okay. Next time we see him, we'll hold him back." Vince said. "Do you think he went home yet?"

"Look! He's right outside!" Everyone turned to the store front window and saw a very sad looking TJ walk past.

"Think we should follow him?" MIkey asked.

"Not yet," Said Gretchen. "He's going home now. If we wait, then his mom ill answer the door and let us go to his room. An hour should be long enough."

So they waited an hour and headed out to his house, the plan in their heads. They all hoped they could talk some sense into him before they left and school started tomorrow, but based on the last few attempts it didn't seem hopeful. But they knew there had to be more to the story that they didn't know about, even Gus how thought he knew the most about it, and they needed to know what; they couldn't let him turn into someone they couldn't recognize. Even though he was going down that path on a very well built bike.

Soon they found themselves on the doorstep on his house and rang the doorbell. Like Gretchen predicted would happen his mother answered the door and let them in without a thought. She told them that they could go on up to his room and if they needed anything she would be in the backyard. They figured that would be good since there would be screaming on Spinelli's part.

Gus knocked on his bedroom door, but there wasn't an answer. He knocked again and still nothing. Growing impatient Spinelli banged on the door, but that didn't get the answer that they wanted either.

"Maybe he not here." Mikey suggested.

"If he's not here then why is his door locked?" She said. "Stand back." She took a few steps back and rammed the door forcing it open. "See? He is here." They all looked in and saw TJ laying on his bed, read a comic book looking completely unaware that someone had just barged their way into his room. He looked at them, then back at his comic book turning a page. Before he had a chance to start reading that page it was snatched away from him by Spinelli herself.

"We need to talk!" She said.

"No we don't," He said. He got up and reached to grab it back but she pulled it out of his reach. "Give it back." She held her ground as they shared another death glare. Instead of lashing out, TJ headed for the door, but was blocked by the others. "Move guys."

"Just listen to us!" Said Vince.

"There isn't anything to listen to, so move!" He tried to shove through them but was instead grabbed and held back by Mikey. The rest of them didn't see him wince in pain. Instead they saw him getting madder. Now that he was held back he couldn't hurt them again. "Let me go!"

"We can't let you go, TJ," said Gus. "You keep hurting us!" TJ tried to get free from Mikeys grasp but it only hurt him more. After a while he gave up and looked at his more and more annoying friends. With one big sigh he spoke again.

"Fine! What are you gonna say this time?"

"Why won't you tell anyone about Prickly?" Spinelli demanded.

"I have my reasons."

"That's not an answer!"

"You don't need to know anything else! Now let me go!"

"If we let you go you're gonna hurt us," Vince said.

"TJ, you hit Spinelli and shoved her and Vince against a wall!" Gretchen said. "You never acted like this before. It doesn't take much to figure out that this is a direct result from what's happening to you!"

"Look, I'm sorry for hurting you guys, I really am," He said. "But you need to stay out of this! I have this under control, really!"

"You can't have this under control!"

"Why won't you let us help you?" asked MIkey.

"I don't need your help!"

"Yes you do!" Shouted Spinelli.

"NO I DON'T!" He kicked and tried to get out of Mikey's grasp. It hurt his chest to try and pull away, only Gus noticed. "Let me go!"

"Just answer the question, then we'll let you go." Spinelli said.

"I'm serious, let me go MIkey!"

"If I let you go you're gonna hurt us again!" Mikey told him.

"You're hurting me!" He screamed.

"Hey," Gus whispered. "I don't think he's kidding guys."

"What?" Spinelli asked, getting annoyed. "Why not?"

"Look at him." All of them, except Mikey who was holding him back looked at him. He had a pained look on his and was panting for air. He looked up at them but quickly looked back down at the ground.

"Okay, fine. But you can't try to hurt us." Said Spinelli. "Got it?"

"Yeah," TJ said. Slowly Mikey let him go. He walked back over to his bed and sat down,

Rubbing at his sides in pain. After a few minutes he looked back up at them and saw them looking right back. He smiled at them; they were being pushy about this and it didn't look like they would give up any time soon.

"So tell us!"

"No."

"THIS IS SERIOUS!" Spinelli yelled, finally let out her anger. Without thinking she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt with both hands. "TELL US WHY!" Unlike Spinelli, TJ kept his anger in check as he took her hands off of him.

"You don't need to know anything else, Spinelli." He told her calmly. "I dunno why you won't believe me. You would any other day."

"You're crazy if you don't think we'll tell! I don't know about the rest of you guys, but tomorrow I'm going to tell!" She started to march away but was grabbed by her arm. "Let go!"

"YOU CAN'T TELL ANYONE!" He yelled at her. "JUST TRUST ME ON THIS! None of you can tell anyone about this!" There was a moment of silence between them all as the tension in the room grew.

"You're right," Spinelli said calmly. "I'm wrong for telling someone tomorrow."

"Good."

"I'm going to go tell someone today!" Before she could take a second step, she was shoved forward and hit his desk.

"NO YOU'RE NOT! YOU'RE ONT GOING TO TELL ANYONE!" He screamed while grabbing her and slamming her back down again. "WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN TO ME?" Mikey and Vince grabbed him off of her and pulled him away, while he tried to break free from their grasp. "AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR YOU FOR THE LAST 5 YEARS YOU CAN'T LISTEN TO ME?"

"TJ, please calm down!" Gretchen pleaded.

"GET OUT!" He yelled. "ALL OF YOU GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

With a slam of a door, the remaining five walked home to wait for tomorrow to come.

* * *

><p>UGH. This took longer than it should have to write. . so what's gonna happen tomorrow guys? Any ideas? I'm sort of stuck on where to from here…<p>

RecessFanatic2011: Yes, TJ has lost is mind. :P but can you blame him here? I think anyone would in his shoes. Thanks for being such a loyal reviewer (and the only one).


	7. Inside the Mind of a Kid Gone Crazy

Hey look I made it to chapter 7! Hoorays! Now, I have no idea how this story is going to end. Seriously I don't know if it'll all be A-Okay and sunshine and happiness again, or if it just goes off the edge. Probably not, but um, it most likely will get worse before it gets better. (That seems to always be the case, doesn't it?)

* * *

><p>TJ was being to rethink the value of friendship. It wasn't that he did like them; it was just that the ones he had were starting to get on his nerves.<p>

They were good kids, yes, but now they were asking questions he didn't want them to ask and it was becoming a problem he'd rather not deal with, and usually problems like that were few and far between. It's not like he _lied_ to them, he just didn't tell them to begin with. And he had a reason.

Was it a good reason? Yes. Was he going to tell them? Not a chance.

But still, he thought like any other time they should've just taken his word and left it at that. He thought that after five years they would. He thought he had the whole situation under control, at least on his side. Like right now. He had to come to school a little earlier than usual for another _talk_. After the first couple months of going into that office he learned how to zone out. And it helped. A lot. So instead of being in the room his mind was on another planet and he could put together what had happened later, though he was aware of a few things.

Even though in his head he was playing sidekick for Senor Fusion, he knew a couple things. Like right now how he was lying face down on the floor with a _very_ sharp pain going up his back. What it was, he didn't know, but he knew that he'd figure it out later.

Now his mind drifted to what happened yesterday. Why couldn't they leave him alone about the whole issue? Or at least wait until tomorrow? Ugh, a better question would be, where did they learn to keep asking questions?

'Oh, right," He thought. 'From me.'

The he remembered that he had pushed and punched someone. Who was it? Oh, right, Spinelli.

'I punched a _girl? Spinelli?' _He asked himself. 'I must be going crazy. But she was gonna tell! And I couldn't let her do that. Man, that sounds like a really bad excuse…' The first time he hit her though, after she had the _**nerve**_ to say that he actually _**liked **_going through it; she crossed the line then. She crossed it with an army tank ready to fire. But he still was a boy and she still was a girl, and no boy should hit a girl; he knew that much. 'I'll apologize later.'

After a while he was standing up again and heading out of the Principals office, still zoned out. Looking at the clock he saw that class would start in a few minutes and decided to go, although he was tempted to skip school just to avoid his friends. Bu then he'll get in trouble, and sent to the Principals office…

So he walked to class, with a limp he didn't have before, as he started to stop zoning out and figuring out what exactly happened back in the office. After he did, instead of looking at his friends who he knew were looking at him, he sat his head on the desk and waited for the bell to ring. Today was going to be a _very_ long day.

To try to make it shorter he made it a goal to avoid his friends at all costs. HE figured that could either lead to something good, like him getting a moment of peace, or something bad, like one of them snitching. But right now, he'd take his chances. Thinking that the old abandoned playground would be a good idea he decided to hide out there. They might look for him there at some time, but that time wouldn't come for a while. He yawned, they had gotten him all riled up yesterday and he could barely get any sleep. Thinking that now would probably be the only time he could possible get any sleep for a while he laid down next to a tree a drifted off to sleep.

Unbeknownst to him that day the rest of the group decided to take a break from each other, being together made them worry, and that worry usually ended like yesterday had. And they didn't want that to happen again. Gus however was a little more willing to take that risk

He set out to look for TJ who basically ran out the classroom as soon as the bell rang. Probably to avoid them, no doubt. He'd been looking for ten minutes and came to one conclusion; he was really good at hiding. But he found himself just waling aimlessly around and before he knew it he ended in the abandoned playground and decided to look there.

'It's not like there is anywhere else to look,' He thought. It only took a turn to find him lying next to a tree, sleeping away. He walked over, debating whether or not to wake him up; he was sleeping quite peacefully after all. But before he finished that little argument in his head a voice spoke up.

"What do you want, Gus?"

"Oh, you're awake…."

"I wasn't until you came through here. Are you here to yell at me?"

"No, I just wanna talk," He said calmly. While he sat down, TJ stretched and sat up against the tree. He just couldn't get a moment of peace, at least in his mind.

"Well? What do you wanna talk about?"

"You really don't want us to tell?"

"Nope."

"Really?

"Really." One of those awkward moments of silence came, before leaving again.

"But if it was one of us, wouldn't you tell?" Gus asked him

"Yeah, but that's different."

"How?"

"Because, Prickly wouldn't do this to you guys," He said.

"But he does it to you…"

"That's because," He stopped himself before he gave out too much information. "Look, he just wouldn't. I know more about this whole thing than you all do. And there is A LOT more going on here than you think."

"Like what?"

"I can't tell you, Gus." He said.

"Oh, okay…"

"Okay? You're okay with that?"

"Yeah. I mean, you don't seem like you're gonna tell us anything anytime soon..." Said Gus. "But can I ask you one more thing?"

"You can ask but I probably won't answer…"

"Why were you limping this morning?" Gus asked. That question caused TJ to flashback to earlier in the office. Even though he was zoned out after that stop he knew _**exactly **_what had happened. Suddenly all 20 minutes of his own personal hell flashed before him in 20 seconds. It was particularly scary considering Prickly had never gone_ that_ far. He was only brought out of it by Gus trying to get his attention.

"TJ?" Gus said tapping him on the shoulder.

"Huh?"

"I said why were you limping this morning?" Part of Gus knew he wasn't going to get an answer, but he thought he'd still give it a try. But he soon found at that he would be right.

"The bell is gonna ring any minute Gus," He said, standing up. "We should start heading back to the playground before we're late." Not waiting for Gus to answer, TJ started to walk away.

* * *

><p>Weird, this one took only 90 minutes to write. I thought we all needed to see TJ's point of view a little bit. Try to make him look less like a kid gone crazy. Does he still seem like one? Perhaps. But I hope you all understand where he's coming from a bit. So tell me whatsha think! Maybe what should happen next if you'd like. Please review! Those make me so happy…<p> 


	8. It's Different

*Looks around* I have a story to tell! It's an interesting one too, but I'll wait until the end of the chapter to tell. ANYWAYS, I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter; I was on a creative high that day….

* * *

><p>TJ's prediction of this day being very long was coming true. Not because of his friends, they were actually staying out of his way; it was what happened earlier in the principal's office that was dragging it out.<p>

By the time it was lunchtime and he could've sworn the sun had went down and come back up 3 times already. Sure, maybe he was exaggerating, but it did seemed like that much time had passed. He had tried to sit alone but his friends sat down with him and he was too tired to argue. Then those same worried looks were aimed directly at him and he fired back with an angry look of his own; it didn't work, so he gave up.

For a moment he thought about just confessing everything that was happening to him. But it only lasted for a moment, because someone was poking him, and it was _really _annoying. He looked and saw that it was Gus (Who else?) that was poking him to get his attention. Not only that, but the others were staring at him.

"What is it Gus?" He asked.

"Are you okay?" Gus asked. "You look really tired.

'You'd be tired too if you were raped this morning….' He thought angrily. "Yeah, I didn't get any sleep last night, and is there any reason why you guys are staring at me?" He snapped at the rest of the group. If he hadn't been bothered in the first place he wouldn't have said anything, but having five people stare at you was hard to ignore. He laid his head back down and stared back out the window, waiting for the flood of question he was sure were going to come.

Soon lunch was over and all the children headed out for the second recess. While most kids couldn't wait to play with their friends, TJ wanted to _get away_ from his as soon as possible. It was hard with them following him, asking those questions that he didn't want to answer. HE wasn't angry, he was just tired and their voices made it difficult to think straight when all he wanted to do was **sleep.**

After about five minutes of walking he turned to them.

"Hey look guys," He started. "I would just love to answer your questions. But I'm really tired and I need to think so if you don't mind, could you leave me alone this recess?" Turning away he started to walk towards the abandoned playground. They started to shout after him, and somewhere in those shouts he heard one of them ask, "What's there to think about."

"I dunno, maybe I might tell someone about this whole thing," He answered. Then there was silence. 'That shut them up. Now I have to get some sleep.'

Falling asleep was much harder than TJ would've liked it to be. Although he didn't actually plan on thinking about tell someone when he said he would, he was thinking about it now. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he did. He wouldn't have to deal with them trying to convince him otherwise anymore and Prickly would FINALLY stop hurting him. Then again, the reason he was letting this all happen in the first place put a stop to him telling anyone.

And it was one hell of a reason.

Then again he could tell his friends and they all could come with a plan. They already know this much. Letting out this information wouldn't be much more.

'No,' he thought to himself. 'Letting out anything in the first place caused this problem.'

Turning over, he wondered if anybody was going to come out here and try to convince him to change his mind. They might not have said anything during lunch but they sure looked determend to say a few things at recess.

'Ugh, I don't want to think about that anymore.' So he started to think about the conversation he and Gus had earlier.

If this was someone else in the group going through the same thing, would he tell? Even if they had acted EXACTLY like him, could he honestly say to himself that he wouldn't tell? Probably not. If fact, he wouldn't even give them a chance to beg for him not to tell, he just would, and deal with the aftermath of it later. So why was this any different?

'That's 'cause Prickly wouldn't target them. He'd target me. Because I'm the leader, and the leader would do what's best for the whole group at their own expense…' This sudden realization of Prickly reasoning hit him like a ton of bricks. It didn't push him towards a solution for the whole problem, but it still hit him. 'When is this day over? I just wanna go home and not think about this…..'

"Hey," said a voice about him. Thinking that it was Gus, he stood up only to see that it was Spinell.

"Oh, hey Spinelli." He said before yawning. "Are you here to convince me to tell?" She nodded. "It's not gonna work."

"Gus said that if it was one of us, you'd tell." She said. "Why is different if it's you?"

"I really don't feel like talking about this—"

"If we don't tell, wouldn't we look like really bad friends?"

"No." He said. "You'd seem like friends that trusted one another. "

"We trusted you to tell us if something like this was happening to you but you didn't tell us!"

"I have my reasons, Spin."

"And what would those be?"

"Those would be a secret."

"Why are you acting this way!" she shouted. "We're all trying to help you and you keep acting like you've finally gone crazy! Did Prickly hit your head or something?" Instead of answering her questions he started to walk away, with her following.

"Please leave me alone, Spinelli," He asked tiredly. "I've had a long day…"

"You keep lashing out on us like we're the problem!"

"Right now you all are being the problem."

"And how are we being the problem?"

"You won't let me _sleep._" He said, stopping. "Look, I can't think straight right now, okay? Can we do this some other time?"

"Like when?"

"Tomorrow at recess, I promise…"

"Fine! But you better be there!"

"I promise." With a huff, Spinelli left to tell the others the plan for tomorrow, leaving TJ to think of someway to get out of it. Knowing that he couldn't get to sleep anytime soon, he headed back to the playground to wait for the bell to ring.

* * *

><p>Will he tell them all or will he not? You'll just have to wait and see. But not for too long hopefully.<p>

And I said I had a story to tell so I guess I should. Before I get started I would like anyone who doesn't like slash to back away now. Just back away…

Okay so, I was on this other fanfiction website called archiveofourown and I was just browsing around the cartoon section. After a bit I found the Recess catergory, which only had like one story and it was a one shot. Anyways I clicked on the story and read it. And it stuck to me because it was a, um….*cough* TJ/Vince story. I'm not gonna lie, it was cute story. And wad left going, "That was better than I thought it would be. Bravo." Just thought I share that, cause I really wanted to tell someone. Please don't hate me…..

Anyways, please review.


	9. Tough Choice, Tough Punishment

TJ knew he wasn't able to keep that promise before it came out of his mouth. Even though he didn't want to talk to them at the moment, he was someone that kept his promise, but this might be a problem.

Before he left Prickly's office yesterday he had told him to be back during the first recess, when he had promised to meet up with his friends. Why he promised, he couldn't answer. Maybe he wanted a reason not to go back to hell. But it wouldn't be a good reason in Prickly's eyes.

He sat in class, hoping that the clock would stop moving so he wouldn't have to decide on which to go to. On one hand, his friends would be mad if he didn't show up. On the other, Prickly would be mad, and he didn't want to know what he would do if he was mad.

Moments like this made him regret saying anything to Gus.

The bell rang, too soon for his taste, and instead of rushing out like yesterday he was one of the last to leave the classroom. Reaching the double doors he didn't know whether to outside or not. HE paced back and forth, running both choices and their outcomes in his head. He knew that they were waiting outside, and they'd be pretty upset if he didn't show up, but still, he choose to go to the Principals office. Even though he was already late.

Walking past Menlo who was too absorbed in his work to notice him, he slowly opened the door to the office. Not surprisingly, the curtains were drawn, blocking most light from coming in, giving the room a very creepy look. One he closed the door that oh-so familiar voice spoke up.

"You're late."

"I know, sir," he said, shaking at the loudness of his voice. Even after a year it still managed to scare him. "I-I got distracted by my friends…"

"Your friends, huh?" Prickly asked approaching him.

"Yes, sir."

"And I supposed you think that's a good excuse?"

"No sir, but-" Before he could he found himself on the floor with a pain in his jaw.

The rest of the gang waited on the playground for him to arrive. Five minutes passed, and they figured that he was running late; they were understanding of that. Ten minutes passed, and they started to wonder if he lied and was avoiding him like before. The ones started to believe this five minutes ago were Gus and Spinelli, but for different reasons.

Gus thought that maybe he had run into Prickly and didn't have a choice. Spinelli thought that he was just outright avoiding them. Little did they know that they were both right.

After fifteen minutes of waiting Spinelli's anger boiled over.

"He lied to us!" she said, not trying to hide her frustration.

"He didn't lie to us Spinelli," Gus said. "Maybe he….um…."

"Well?"

"Maybe he did lie…"

"You know, I'm just about to forget this whole thing!" She shouted. "If he doesn't want our help then I don't see why we should!"

"Spinelli you don't mean that." Said Gretchen.

"Well then what SHOULD we do?"

"I think we should wait for him to show up. If he doesn't show up at recess, he should be in class."

"Fine we'll wait."

They waited five more minutes and Spinelli had to be held back from marching up and finding him herself. Vince and Mikey held her back while Gretchen tried to calm her down. From what Gus could see, it wasn't working very well. Turning way, he sighed.

"Why are you making this harder than it has to be, Teej?' He thought to himself. Without thinking he looking towards the school and at the windows to Prickly's office and noticed that the curtains were drawn. A wave a shock and worry swept over him as he started to run towards it, unseen by the others. Once there he tried to look for an opening, but after he couldn't find one he started to panic.

'He's in there….' The thought while he started to hyperventilate. 'He'd in there right now, with Prickly. Oh, no….' He leaned against the wall and slid down to the ground. He barely managed to calm himself down before the bell rang and he had to go back inside.

Once there he had expected TJ to be there but he wasn't. This only worried Gus more. He hadn't come back all day, and that whole time Gus had to hold his panic down. If he didn't he would've ran out to the police station. From what he heard from the rest of the gang, they had figured that he'd just ditched school.

While the other were wonder where he had gone, TJ was trying to get off the floor; several kicks to his chest and punches to his face, arms, and back made sure that it was difficult. He tried one more time to get up, but like the other times he couldn't. It simply hurt too much. Opening his eyes he was met with burry vision he knew shouldn't be there. Too weak to do anything, he closed his eyes and hoped this would be over soon.

Instead he found himself with something very heavy on top of him that he was too familiar with.

"You know, I have a lot of respect for you," Prickly whispered. "You're one hell of a kid to go through this for your friends….." The creepiness in his voice made TJ try to crawl away from him, but he didn't notice that his hands were tied behind his back when he wasn't paying attention. All he could do now was close his eyes as he felt his pants being pulled off.

After school was over the others stood outside the school arguing over what they should do next. Gus ignored them, mostly because he was pacing back and forth, hoping that TJ would come out soon. At the same time, he was angry at what Spinelli suggested earlier. How could she even say something like that? Abandoning a friend when this is when he'll need them the most. Even if he didn't want their help. But they all knew she didn't mean it and that she was just angry at him for the way he was acting. Besides, they were all getting frustrated.

Taking a moment to look at the rest of the group he found them all walking away.

"Hey!" he shouted after them. "Where are you going?"

"We're going home, Gus." Said Vince. "We'll try again tomorrow."

"But what if he comes out?"

"He ditched school," said Spinelli. "Just to avoid us! He's really starting to get on my nerves." As if on cue the doors to the school opened and TJ stepped out, slowly. He held his sides, wincing at every move and he didn't make an attempt to hide his pain. Shocked at his state the other ran over to him and started asking him questions.

"What happened to you?"

"Where were you?"

"Are you okay?"

"Did Prickly do this to you?"

"I'm fine..." TJ said weakly. "Really, I'm fine…."

"No you're not!" Spinelli said.

"Yes I am…." He started to walk away from them, but after a few steps he fell over. Before he could protest he was picked up by Mikey. "I said I'm fine…..lemme go…"

"But you can't even walk, TJ," said Mikey. "Let us help you."

"You're not gonna let me go, are you?" Mikey shook his head. "Okay, then. Take me home…"

* * *

><p>I feel a little bad for writing this chapter….but the next one will be really good, I promise.<p>

Please Review.


	10. Fading Away

Whoa, two chapters in one day? I can't believe it. I was going to put this chapter and the last one together but I had to go to class and I wanted to get something out. Unbeknownst to me my professor didn't show up for 15 minutes so we got to leave. Good thing is I can post the rest of it.

* * *

><p>Letting them carry him home, TJ was left wondering if they would take him there and leave or take this opportunity to ask him more questions. Although, he wouldn't blame them if they did, not this time. But he did hope that they took pity on him and just let him rest. He already took a beating today, and didn't need a beating of questions. But for now, he was content with his friends carrying him home.<p>

"Hey, you still with us, TJ?" asked Vince. TJ opened his eyes to look at him.

"Mm-hmm. I'm still here…." He said. But wasn't there for long. A few seconds later he fell asleep.

When he did wake up he found himself in his bedroom. Jolting up, then wincing at the pain, he looked for what time it was; 6:30. How did he get here? Oh yeah, his friends carried him there. Wait, if he's here now, then they would've had to come inside and his mom would've answered the door. And they could've told her everything…..

Jumping out of bed he rushed downstairs to look for his mom. He found her in the kitchen, cooking dinner.

"Mom?" She turned around to see her son looking in the kitchen.

"Oh, TJ you're awake," She said. "Don't worry your friends told me everything."

"WHAT?" He started to panic now. He should've stayed awake, or at least told them not to help him get home! "Everything?"

"Yes, about how some older kids beat you up while you were walking home." He let out a sigh of relief; they hadn't told her. Maybe they finally decided to trust him.

'No that seems too easy. But still they covered for me.' "Oh, yeah. It was pretty bad…"

"Now, you go back upstairs and get into bed. I saw those bruises and after a beating like that you need to rest." She ordered. Without thinking he did as she told him, getting into to bed did sound good to him after today.

Changing into his pajama's he saw the bruises that his mother was talking about. They were all over his chest, mostly big ones that were no doubt caused by the kicks he had gotten earlier. Some were starting to change colors while others were starting to swell. There were a few on his arms too, but those were not as noticeable. He touched one, but flinched at the pain the lightest touch caused.

He crawled back into bed, as hard as that was with the bruises, and tried to go to sleep. But before he could his thoughts wouldn't leave him alone.

'Maybe I should tell,' He thought. 'I really thought he was about to kill me in there. And the guy, they already know that he beat me up. Ugh, I don't know what to do! I'm trying to protect them but here I am getting the life beaten out of me. I'll think about it later….' Turning over, he drifted off to sleep.

It only lasted 30 minutes however, because he was woken up by someone knocking on his door. Too tired to get up and open the door he simply yelled, "Come in!" The door opened and Spinelli came in.

"I bet you're mad at me, right?" He said. "I bet you came here to tell me how I've gone crazy."

"No, I came to check on you," She said smartly. "So how's it goin'?"

"I have a headache, the room is spinning, and I can't focus. But I'm fine, really."

"You don't sound fine to me," She said, sitting on the edge of his bed. "So Prickly did this, huh?"

"Yeah."

"And you're okay with this?"

"I'm not okay with it."

"So then why won't you tell anyone about it?" She asked him.

"I don't have a choice."

"Why?"

"I just don't." He leaned back against the pillows, closing his eye to try to stop the room from spinning. When he opened his eyes he saw that it was in fact still spinning. "Just know that, I really, _really _care about you guys."

"You know we're all worried about you right?" He nodded. "We all think you've snapped. You won't tell us anything and you act like you don't want to be around us anymore!"

"It's not like I don't want to be around you all. You guys just keep asking me a million questions and I don't feel like answering them. If you'd stop, I'd love to be with you all again."

"So you want us to just _**ignore **_this and act like it doesn't happen?" She snapped.

"Yeah,"

"We'll we can't do that!" She stood up and headed for the door but was stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist. "What?"

"I'm sorry for punching you," He said. "And for pushing you. I was going to apologize earlier but I kept getting distracted. But I'm really sorry for doing that. You were only trying to help. Forgive me?"

"Yeah, yeah. I forgive you. Now lemme go." She snatched her arm away and they both couldn't help laughing a little at that. "You'd better be okay by tomorrow."

"I'll try my best." He said jokingly. Spinelli started to head for the door, but after a few steps a big thump stopped her. Turning around she saw that TJ had fallen off the bed.

"Gee, I know you're tired but falling off the bed?" She waited for him to say something back but he didn't; he just laid there on the floor. "Hey are you okay?" still no answer. Kneeling down she tried shaking him, but it still didn't wake him up. "Okay this isn't funny anymore, TJ."

After minutes of shaking, poking, and doing anything she could to wake him up, she realized the he was unconscious, and ran out the room to go get help.

* * *

><p>Hey, I haven't had a good cliff hanger in a while! And it's a doozy, too. Will he be okay? I sure hope so. Any ideas anyone? I'm sorta at a loss here.<p>

Please review.


	11. Nightmare That Never Ends

*Looks around* Sorry about not updating for a while. Kinda busy here.

Before any of you read this and go, "Huh? What happened?" The first part takes place when TJ's unconscious. Like in his head, you know that whole thing. Just thought I'd clarify that for you all.

* * *

><p>'Where am I and why is it so dark?'<p>

TJ walked around in what looked to be never ending darkness. No matter which direction he walked he didn't seem to be going anywhere. So he decided to sit down a figure out what exactly he should do.

"The last thing I remember is talking to Spinelli…" He said out loud. "And now I'm here. Maybe I fell asleep and this is one of those dreams where you know your dreaming." To see it was true, he tried to imagine being in front of the school with his friends, but nothing happened. The darkness stayed.

"Hello? Is anybody out there?" He shouted. No answer. "Okay, this is weird….." Not only was he completely clueless on where he was, he didn't even know how he got there. He just wanted to get out. He looked around for any light that might give him a sense of where he should go, but there wasn't any. He sighed; first his friends won't leave him alone about the whole situation, and now this. To him, things couldn't get any worse, but from past experiences, he knew it probably would.

Walking forward, he figured that at least he would get _somewhere. _Where ever somewhere was.

Moments later he bumped into something and fell backwards, mostly due to the boredom causing him not to pay any attention. Looking up he saw the last person he expected to see; Prickly. Picking himself up, he started to walk away in the opposite direction without saying a word, but was stopped by a hand landing on his shoulder. Before he knew it he was spun around and a much older pair of lips was pressed against his own.

He tried his hardest to pull away but the strong grip on his arms made it too difficult. Still, he tried. Soon he was in that all too familiar position on the floor with a heavy weight on top of him. Even though he was face down and couldn't see, he knew what was happening. He screamed, but that was muffed out by a hand over his mouth, and tried to crawl away, but it was no use. Then the same sharp pain from before went up his back and down is legs, joined by bites to his neck. He tried desperately to zone out like all the other time; it didn't work.

Instead it got bright. Really bright. Too bright to look at even. So he closed his eyes until he felt like he was floating.

When he did decide to open his eyes he was met with the sight of white ceiling tiles. He tried to move, but couldn't; he felt too exhausted. Blinking he realized he wasn't in his room anymore, no this room was much different. The walls were light blue, and it smelt too clean. Looking out the window he could see that the sun was rising.

'What happened?' he thought to himself. He looked around the room and saw both of his parents sleeping in chairs around the room. On that thought, he noticed that whatever sheets he had wasn't doing a very good job at keeping him warm. Then it clicked. 'Am I in the hospital? It looks like one…'

He tried to say something to get his parents attention but quickly stopped because his throat didn't feel like being used at the moment. So instead he thought about what had apparently been a really bad dream. One like that had never happened before, so why would it happen now? Probably because of his friends not letting him forget about the situation for a moment. And now it even crept into his dreams, not letting him have a moment of peace.

Or maybe it was sign that he should tell. But it didn't mean he would.

Again, the room began to spin, and his headache from before came back with a vengeance. Seeing that nothing was going to get better for a little while, he settled on sleeping until a more bearable time in the morning.

~*~LATER~*~

When he did wake up he felt much better than before; he might've even be able to more his arms this time. It was still bright, but at least he was in the same place as before. From where he laid he could see his parents talking to some doctor outside the room, probably about him. Hopefully it was good news because he wanted to get out of this place.

Soon enough, they all came in, and he made it a point to tell them he was awake somehow. So he coughed. It was a weak cough that took more energy than it should have but it got their attention and that made it okay.

"TJ, you're awake!" His mother said happily while hugging him. "We were so worried!"

"What happened?" He asked weakly.

"The doctor says you have a bruise on your brain, sweetie. Probably from getting beat up by those older kids. That's why you passed out…" She explained while brushing his hair back with her hand.

"H-how long was I out…?"

"16 hours."

"16 hours..? Ugh…I wanna go home…."

"You can't go home quite yet," Said the doctor. "That's a doozy of a bruise you've got. You need to stay here so we can monitor you, this can be dangerous. But it doesn't look like yours it too serious. You should up and out of here in two days."

"Okay….two days…"

"Now you focus on getting better. I'll be back a little later to check on him."

For the next few hours, TJ was able to move his arms and legs but still couldn't walk again yet. He learned that the hard way when he tried to get out of bed, he was going a little stir crazy being in a hospital and all, and fell flat on his face. Now he was stuck in his bed, watching the five channels on TV because his mother wouldn't let him get up again. His father however argued that it was good for him to use his legs and do something besides staying in bed all day.

At around 2 o'clock TJ started to wonder if his friend knew he was here.

"Hey mom, do my friends know I'm here?" He asked.

"Hmm, well no. But Spinelli was the one that told me that you passed out so she might've told the rest of your friends."

'I wonder if they'll visit after school,' He thought. He could imagine Spinelli going a warpath all day after what happened to him. 'I hope they don't tell anyone though.' Then something dawned on him, something he should've noticed a while ago.

"I'm really hungry…." He said to no one in particular.

"Well, you haven't anything to eat all day." Said his mother. "Alright, me and your father are going to go to the cafeteria and get you some food. You stay put okay? Don't try to walk." So his parents left the room to get him some food. Laying back down he closed his eyes because he was feeling dizzy and like he might throw up. But it wasn't like there was anything on TV to watch anyway.

But he did feel like he was being watched. Though it was a hospital and people probably glanced in his room as they walked past, he still felt like there was someone there that he hadn't noticed. Still, he shrugged it off as him worrying too much. Then suddenly….

"Hey look it's a new kid!"

* * *

><p>Yeah sorry for the long update, but with college and all…<p>

No I think I was just being lazy. But I hope you all can forgive me and push that little review button below.


	12. Chauncey and Sam

Wow, quick update eh? Thought I owed it to you guys after that wait for the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed that one after that huge cliff I left you all dangling over. Oh, and RecessFanatic, there's a note for you at the end of this chapter okay? Good.

I will let you know that there will be a big conversation in here and so much insight thanks to this book I'm reading for English class having so much hidden depth and all that bull. So keep an eye out for irony.

* * *

><p>"Hey look it's a new kid!"<p>

TJ shot up and looked at the doorway to see two sets of eye peeking into the room. He was relieved that he wasn't going crazy at the moment and he was right about being watched, but still; he was being watched. An awkward moment passed without anyone saying anything.

"So what are you in for?" One of the kids asked, all of them stepping into view. They both had on the hospital garbs (luckily this hospital used the ones with a back for the children), but the one who spoke up stood out with her long red hair. Then there was a boy who was just a little shorter than he was and had curly blonde hair that reached the bottom of his ears but had his head wrapped in a bandage.

"I got a bruise on my brain." He said.

"On your brain huh? Never heard of that happening." She said. "Can we come in?" She asked, walking in while asking. "I'm Sam. I'm in 'cause of a really bad flu. But I'm not contagious anymore so don't worry 'bout getting it from me. Chauncey introduce yourself, jeez!"

"I'm Chauncey," The boy said giving Sam a look that she ignored. "And I'm in 'cause my dad pushed me down the stairs and it fractured a rib and my skull….."

"Whoa, your dad pushed you down _stairs_?" TJ asked, shocked. "Why would he do that?" Chauncey shrugged.

"I dunno….but he's gone now so it won't happen anymore."

"That's good. A parent shouldn't do that to their kid…"

"Yeah..So what's your name?"

"I'm TJ."

"You don't look like one," Sam said. "Like you know how people expect a person with a certain name to look a certain way? You don't look like a TJ. A TJ would be wearing a hat. Always."

"I do have a hat! And its right here.." He reached up to his head but only felt his hair. "Where's my hat?" HE searched his bed frantically for his hat. Seeing him looking, Sam and Chauncey decided to look around too. Chauncey stopped when he spotted a red cap in one of the chairs in the corner. He picked it up and walked back over to the bed.

"Is this it?" He asked holding it out to him. TJ looked and was relieved that it wasn't lost anymore.

"Yeah, that's it," TJ said as he grabbed it a placed it back in its rightful spot on head. "Thanks."

"No problem." Chauncey and Sam sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the TV.

"They don't have any good channels here." Sam said, frowning at the TV. "Least they could do is have a few good channels. People go crazy without anything to watch on TV. Specially kids. We would be playing but be obviously **can't.** If we could we wouldn't be in a hospital, would we? People just don't think about these things…."

"Ignore it when she goes on like this," Chauncey said. "She has a whole philosophy about how the world is going crazy. So um, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Said TJ. "What is it?"

"How did your brain get bruised? That sounds like it would take a lot for that to happen."

"Oh, um…." TJ paused to think about what he should say. He didn't feel like he tell them the truth; he just met them and they would tell. Especially Chauncey. So he decided to go with the lie. "I got beat up really bad by some older kids."

"….I know I just met you and everything," Said Chauncey. "But I know abuse when I see it. So who did it?"

"W-what?"

"Was it your parents?"

"What? No!"

"Maybe a teacher? Those have been happening a lot lately. Or the principal…" TJ was silenced as Chauncey correctly guessed this fact after only knowing him for a few minutes. "So I'm right?"

"Yeah."

"So how long as it been going on for?"

"About a year and a half."

"Does anybody else know?"

"My other friends. But I told them not to tell anyone."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you…"

"You should tell your parents, you know. They can help. And your friends should've already told someone, whether or not you told them to not to."  
>"I just can't….I have a really good reason."<p>

"I had a good reason not to tell anyone about my dad." Chauncey said. "I still loved him even though he hurt me. And I didn't want him to go to jail; he was my dad you know? I guess a kid always loves their dad. So I didn't tell but my friends did. I didn't tell them that he did that to me but I guess I came into school with one too many black eyes and they caught on and told. I was really mad when they did and I told them I never wanted to see them again. But now I'm really happy they did. Even though they haven't come to visit me. I think they're mad at me for that. I'm not gonna tell, but you should. It's only gonna get worse you know." There was silence after Chauncey told his story.

"I know I _should _tell," Said TJ. "But I'm doing this for my friends…If I wasn't I would've already told someone."

"Still, you should tell," Sam said. "Your friends sound like they really care about you. Whatever would happen if you told, I bet they wouldn't even blame you. Besides, I think they have one hell of a friend if you would go through that for them. They better not blame you; I might have to mess them up if they did!"

"Thanks. But I don't know what to do. I could think straight since yesterday. Think it might be the bruise?"

"Probably." Sam said. They all laughed at that. They both stood up. "It was nice meeting you, TJ. When are you leaving?"

"Two days I think."

"Oh, so we'll see you tomorrow then. Sorry we gotta leave so soon, but we gotta get back before the nurse notices we're not there."

"Okay, see you guys later then." The two left the room waving goodbye. After what Chauncey had told him, it looked like the right thing to do to tell his parents about what was happening. And this was coming from a kid who knows exactly what it's like to be in his position so he wasn't just telling him what he _thinks _he should do; he knew what he talking about. He thought about it even after his parents had come back into the room with a tray full of food. He could barely eat though as those thoughts raced in his head.

* * *

><p>RecessFanatic2011: To answer your question, I was actually arguing with myself over whether or not Spinelli would be there in the hospital with him. I decided not to though for two reasons. One is because when TJ passed out it was around 7 pm. So that would mean that Spinelli would've had to stay in the hospital overnight, which I find a little hard to believe. I don't' think a parent would let their child stay anywhere overnight on a school day (even if it's their friend, evil right?). The second reason would be is that I needed some way for the rest of the gang to find out. But don't worry, they'll visit him…..<p>

Will someone tell me if I made Chauncey to be a sort of Gary-sue? I feel like I did but I'm not sure. I tried not to. But I really wanted to put him in somewhere in this story. He's my OC and I was desperate to use him. Anyways, please review.


	13. Akward Visits

I'm on a roll! Yays for the readers! This one is sort of a filler so bare with me here. I've written something for you donna nnov at the end of this chapter so don't forget to read that too.

* * *

><p>The big clock on the school struck 3:15 and children ran out of the school, eager to be free of what they considered to be a prison for kids. Five of them however walked. Before school started Spinelli told them about what happened to TJ and how he had to be taken to the hospital last night. After that for the rest of the day they were all quiet. Even during recess they all just sat on the stairs waiting for the bell to ring.<p>

Now school was over and they didn't know what to do. But they looked up when a car horn honked, finding TJ's sister Becky waiting for them in a car.

"Hey!" She shouted. "You guys wanna go see TJ?" They all looked at each other. "Our parents called your parents and they said it was okay."

"Okay." Said Spinelli. She led the way to the car, followed by the others.

The car ride was long and awkward, most due to no one knowing what exactly to say. Becky figured that it was because they never had a friend in the hospital before.

"He's okay, you know," She told them. "He woke up this morning….." Still they sat in silence the whole ride there. Once they arrived they found only his mother and father sitting in the room with TJ nowhere in sight.

"I'm here mom and dad," Becky said coming into the room. "Where's TJ?"

"The doctor took him back for a brain scan 15 minutes ago," Their father said. "He should be back any minute."

"Oh. Well I brought his friends like you asked," Becky said.

"Is TJ gonna be okay?" Gus asked, wary of the answer.

"He's going to be just fine, Gus," Said his mother. "He should be back to normal in two days."

They rest of the gang stood there, leaning against the wall waiting for TJ to come back. Mostly they wondered what they were going to say when he came in. They couldn't talk about the real problem because his parents are there. But they did want to talk about it; he's in the hospital because of it after it all.

Gus personally thought that this would finally be the thing that made him realize how important it is to tell someone. And if it wasn't, he'd lost all of his sanity. A knock snapped everyone out of their own thoughts and they looked up to see the doctor standing in the door.

"He's all done," He said. He stepped out of the way and a bed that TJ rolled in with him in it. At first he wondering why he couldn't just _walk _to where he had to go, but he was really cool to roll around with a bed that had wheels. The doctor asked his parents to come talk with him in his office, leaving the room with only him, his friends, and Becky who was reading a magazine, almost not wanting to be there. Almost.

"Hey guys," He said. "I almost didn't think you were gonna come visit me."

"Well of course we'd come visit," Said Spinelli. "What'd you think, we wouldn't come?"

"Yeah, but I thought you might've you know, _told_ someone about what's happening." He said, being careful not to let out too much information due to his sister being there.

"We thought that after this you would finally tell someone," Said Vince.

"Did the doctor say why you passed out?" Asked Gretchen.

"He said I gotta bruise on my brain right here," He said tapping the left side of his head above his ear. "But I'll be better in two days though."

"TJ," Gus started. "Don't you think this is a sign you should put a stop to what's happening? "

"Not now, Gus. I've been thinking about this all day and I really need a break. So, did I miss anything at school?" The all spent the most of their time talking about how today at school the sixth graders decided that they should go around taking things from the lower grades, how the kindergarteners declared war on them, and basically how the playground descended to the seventh layer of hell. That was mostly due to King Bob having the flu and having to stay home. But they did have a good laugh after they retold the story of how they were able to steal candy from the Ashley's candy pool. They all laughed, until TJ had to stop after being struck with dizziness and confusion. They asked if he was okay and he insisted that he was, even though he couldn't bring himself to sit up.

It was around 6 o'clock when their parents came and picked them up. Each of them said good-bye, giving him a look that made sure that he knew that they were still worried about what was happening. Once they all left he laid back down, staring at the wall; it was more entertaining than the TV. But even that was boring and he found himself falling asleep.

He didn't know how long he'd been sleeping, but he figured it was a while because the sun wasn't up anymore, the TV was off and his parents were asleep.

"Psst!" He looked towards the door to see Sam and Chauncey standing there. "We found somethin' really cool. Wanna go see?"

"Sure," TJ said. "But I can't walk again yet."

"Did you try?" Chauncey asked, walking next to his bed with Sam right behind.

"Once earlier, but I fell."

"But that was earlier. Come on, I bet you can now." Chauncey grabbed his hands and started to pull him out of bed. Once he was on his feet, he TJ took a few careful steps with Chauncey guiding him. It was much easier than before; his legs felt numb then. "See you can walk."

"Great, now let's go before I forget where it was…" Sam said, leading the way to what they had found.

* * *

><p>To donna nnov: yeah I actually noticed that too. So I sorta came up with a new reason for why he won't tell. This is gonna be one of those things where you have to just roll with it. Part of it's fear, the other part's a secret and you'll have to wait to see what it is. But I think you just gave me an idea for this story so thanks!<p>

Please Review. I'd appreciate it.


	14. Boy Talk and Ice Cream

*Looks around* Before you read this I was eating ice cream while righting this. This explains where I got the idea for this chapter. Um…I must say that I rushed the last chapter a little 'cause I just wanted to get it out. Like water in your ear, just wanted to get it out. This chapter is a little shorter than the others, but in a few chapters they'll be getting a lot longer.

* * *

><p>After ten minutes of walking around, dodging nurses and doctors, and finding staircases, the trio found their way into the hospitals cafeteria. Sam led the way towards the freezer and pulled out a rather large carton of ice cream.<p>

"See this?" She asked, sitting it down. "This things huge! And they didn't even give us any! How fair is that?"

"Not very," said Chauncey. Sam searched the drawers for spoons while Chauncey tried taking the lid off. "Let's see, oh look its vanilla. You like vanilla don't you?"

"Yeah, sure." Said TJ.

""Vanilla?" Sam said coming back over holding spoons for each of them. "I hate vanilla. I'm gonna go look for strawberry ice cream." So she handed them their spoons and headed out. In search of vanilla. Meanwhile the boys settled on the floor, eating straight out of the carton. Unknown to them they were about to discover exactly how comforting ice cream could be.

"Chauncey, can I ask you something?" TJ asked.

"What is it?"

"How did you know about what was happening to me?"

"You said your brain is bruised. I learned in school that it takes a lot to hurt your brain. Like a whole lot."

"Oh. That makes sense….."

"Do you ever cry about it?" Chauncey asked, reaching in for another scoop.

"About what?"

"About what your principal's doing to you. Do you ever cry about it?" TJ thought about what he had done every single time those incidents would happen. Usually, between going back to his friends, classes, and going home, he couldn't _really_ show any sign that anything was wrong, including crying. Or he didn't want to. Then there were times that he just knew he should've cried, or at least get teary-eyed, but I just didn't happen. He figured that he was just getting used to it, and it wasn't much to think about. But now, with so much going on, and so much to think about, their simply haven't been enough time to let it all out.

"You should cry," said Chauncey. "It helps a lot. I cried for days after coming here. I felt a whole lot better afterwards." Then they sat in an awkward silence, eating at a slower pace than before. Chauncey looked at TJ, who was looking at the ground, thinking about the events of the last year trying to make himself cry. He knew Chauncey was right; he should've been crying his eyes out by this point. There were times he left that office trembling, not knowing how he was going to act normally for the rest of the day, but not once did he cry. But now he could. Soon tears flowed and poured down his cheeks as he started to sob. He wiped away the tears, which was sort of useless because they were replaced by newer ones a few seconds later, and got a pat on the back from Chauncey.

"Why is he doing this Chauncey?" He asked, bringing his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. "Why can't he leave me alone?"

"I dunno," Chauncey said softly. "But it's not your fault, okay?" He nodded and they both reached for another spoon of ice cream.

"Ice cream tastes so go when you're sad," TJ said, taking another spoonful. "No wonder my sister eats it all when some guy breaks up with her….."

"Well yeah," Sam said, finally coming back with her own carton of strawberry ice cream. "It's not like we eat it all for our health…" She sat down next to them, and they all relished in the comfort that only ice cream could bring. After wards, they took him back to his own room, where his parents were still asleep, unaware that their son had left the room.

The next two days passed much as the last one did. Getting used to walking again between headaches dizziness, which happened less and less, filled most of his mornings. Then the afternoon came and Sam and Chauncey came by (this time introducing themselves to his parents), and once they even got him to go up to a playground for the children in the hospital. Although the doctor was hesitant to let him go he finally did after being reminded that not only did this one have enough cushions at the bottom to stop any form of injury, but it was so short that it could barely be called a playground at all. TJ however, just wanted to get out of his room and thought that any playground was better than none at all.

After school was over his friends would come and visit him, but those visits were eerily quiet, as most of them wanted to talk about a particular subject but couldn't because of the adults in the room. Lastly, the nights would be topped off with the three eating ice cream to their hearts content. Once he was able to go home, the doctor told his parents to let him say home for the rest of the week, school was too much for him to think about was his reasoning. Unbeknownst to the doctor and his parents, they had just granted him a four day vacation from depths of hell. Sam and Chauncey said their goodbyes, and promised they would all stay in touch (how could you not after something like this).

Now, he lay back in his own bed, wondering what was in store for the following week.

* * *

><p>I have a question, but a story first and I want to see if anyone else noticed this. I was watching the Magic School Bus the other day coming up with his chapter and I look at one of the kids, his names Ralphie, and I notice that he and TJ look a hell of a lot alike. Seriously, go Google that and tell me if I'm crazy. It ridiculous 'cause they look nearly identical, right down to backwards red cap. I just wanted to get that out. Anyways, please review, that'd be great.<p> 


	15. Return to Hell

Remember when I said things usually get worse before they get better? Well, it's getting worse here. And I feel guilty for writing this chapter, as well as the next one, so please don't scream at me.

* * *

><p>The dreadful day that is Monday finally reared its ugly head for TJ. Over the weekend he was able to get everything brought to him, but today meant the end of that and back to school. His mother had questioned why he wanted to leave early and he told her that he probably owed so much homework that I'd take an hour for the teacher to explain it all, though he knew that after being in a hospital that Ms. Grodke would probably not have him make it up. Probably.<p>

Walking past Spinelli's house he started to think, he was getting better at that now. After being sent to the hospital by Prickley, he was walking straight back into his office _again_. Like nothing ever happened.

'He could kill me,' He thought, 'So why am I going back? I think I care about my friends too much…..' His pace was slowed, partially by him suddenly not wanting to go. Then he thought that he could just not go in at all and just go straight to class instead. But then what was threatened if he didn't that quickly changed his mind. He was right, he cared about his friends a little too much, and as all too willing to put his own life on the line for them.

He arrived at the school quicker than he thought, and much to his surprise his friends were all waiting for him. At first he thought he wasn't as early as he planned, but that was dismissed after seeing that there weren't any other kids around.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked nervously, although he already knew the answer. "School doesn't start for an hour."

"We were about to ask you the same thing." Said Spinelli.

"What are you doing here, Teej?" Vince asked him.

"I gotta go," He swallowed. Saying this to them would be hard, especially after what happened. Bracing himself for their protest, he continued. "I gotta go see Prickley."

"He sends you to the hospital and you just walk right back in there!" Yelled Spinelli.

"Yep." He walked, trying to get past them, but they held their ground. "Move."

"We can't let you go back in there!" Said Gus.

"Do you want to get _killed?" _ Spinelli accused.

"The only reason he hit me in the first place is because I was late," He said trying to keep his calm. "I had to stop and think whether I should go see you or him. And I don't _**want**_ to go. I _never_ want to go. But I have to." He pushed his way past them and walked down that familiar path to the office.

An hour later he and everyone else were sitting in class. While the other students were trying to keep up with whatever lecture was going on today, he was trying to wrap his head around what exactly had happened.

He wasn't able to zone out like all of the other times, no, he was forced to stay in reality. Though he did try his best, he just couldn't do it. Today, he walked into that office, still thinking whether or not he should tell. Unfortunately for him, Prickley said he had that look on his face, "Like you're planning something," he had said. And he must've done whatever he did to confuse the hell out of him. He didn't know what exactly he had done, because he blindfolded him, but whatever it was, it felt good.

It felt, _**good.**_ He kept repeating those three words in his head.

Now he was beginning to think he had gone crazy. How could something like this possibly feel good? It wasn't right. He was starting to think that maybe Spinelli was right, and that some deep, dark part of him did like what was going on. Either way, he still felt guilty.

But it didn't make any sense, he hated what has happening to him, he hated Prickley for doing this, and he hated himself for letting this go on for so long; but _liked_ this. A lot.

Laying his head on his desk, he wiped away the tears that formed before they could start pouring down his cheeks. He didn't notice the concerned looks his friends were giving him.

Recess came, and he walked ahead of the group. He was more than sure they were going to ask him questions, but he knew he would probably just ignore them. He stopped he a hand landed on his shoulder, but unlike the other times he tensed up, and that didn't go unnoticed by the others. He turned around to see Gus standing right behind him.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," TJ said, his voice shaking. "Why?"

"You were trembling in class this morning. Are you sure you're okay?" Gus watched as he looked to the ground then back up at him.

"No. I'm not okay." He walked away, with the rest of the group still following.

The rest of the day was spent by the other five of the group trying to get him to talk, but in a more gentle way. Seeing him in his current state, shaking and anxious, made that go without saying. Usually they asked, and he'd answer with a nod or shake of the head, but those were benign questions, not about the issue at hand. Somewhere one of them had asked what Prickley had done this time, and to their surprise he started crying. They waited, and apolozied, for him to stop before going on. Though that didn't last long because any other question stepped very close to that one, and they didn't want to make him cry again.

Gus, like the others, was wondering what exactly Prickley had done to put him in this state. He figured it must've been really bad, considering he had never seen him like this before. He looked at him as he cried, putting himself into a ball as if to block out the world, if only for a second. Gus was starting to think maybe after going to the hospital, now it was starting to become clear to TJ how much he _doesn't_ have any control over this, and he thought maybe it was a good thing. Now maybe he would tell someone, and end the unnecessary misery.

TJ however, was trying to cope with the guilt he felt.

Eventually the school day did end, and they all parted ways, all wishing for tomorrow to somehow be better.


	16. Abandonment

I feel so bad for this chapter, really I do. This is going to be one of those chapters where you'll be like, "NO! Don't do that!" I do hope you forgive me. I'm going to be asking you this for the next two chapters.

Donna nnov: No problem. Um, the idea that you gave me should be in around…..maybe 3 to 4 chapters. I'll right it in the author's note in the one it'll be in. Promise.

* * *

><p>"Mom, I don't feel so good…."<p>

"Really? Let me check your temperature."

It was a rare occurrence when TJ would try to get out of going to school, and this was one of them. The events of yesterday made him not want to see the school, his friends, or anything that wasn't in his house, but mostly the principal's office. He had a hard enough time getting to sleep last, with all the guilty eating away at him. He finally did by crying himself to sleep; he'd been doing that a lot lately since Chauncey made him cry. For now he'd rather stay out of that office to avoid whatever it was that made him feel that way again. But he knew that for today he wouldn't be able to. He didn't have a fever, he wasn't feeling dizzy or light headed, and even if he faked it, his mother would be able to see right through it and drive him to school herself. So he didn't even bother.

"Well, you don't have a temperature. I'd say someone's gotten used to being and bed and doesn't want to get out." She said teasingly.

"I guess so….."

"Good. Now you get ready for school, sweetheart." She gave him a kiss on the forehead and left him to get ready.

'So much for that…..'

Today was one of those days were TJ _didn't_ have to go in early. Instead, that we rescheduled for the first recess. He was able to act like nothing was wrong, he had the weight of the world on his mind. He mostly ignored his friends, who kept pressing him about yesterday. He put most of his energy into not focusing on what'll happen at recess.

'Why is this happening to me?' He thought miserably. Skipping school never looked so inviting.

Recess came, the others didn't need to think long about where TJ had gone. Four of them were debating whether to tell or keep trying to convince him to tell himself. Now they were starting to reach the end of their patience. Gus, who wasn't in the conversation, saw that the curtains to the principal's office were closed. Soon he found himself walking towards the windows.

"Gus, where are you going?" Gretchen shouted after him. He didn't answer, instead he kept walking. Once he reached his destination he peeked through the small opening that always seemed to be there. He could see him, only him upper half though, sitting in Prickley's lap, just like the first time he looked a few weeks ago. What did look different however, was TJ.

The last time's he looked though it was clear that he was upset, the tears and tugging to get away was enough to show that. But now, from what Gus could see, it wasn't hurting him at all. I fact, it looked like he was liking it.

"Gus can you see inside?" A voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked behind him to see the others.

"Yeah," He said, stepping back. "R-right through here." He watched as Spinelli stepped up to look first. A few seconds later she stepped back, clearly angry.

"Well no wonder he didn't want us to tell!" She shouted. "He likes it! He actually _likes_ it!" Not believing her the others stepped up to look, and quickly came to the same conclusion. After weeks of trying to persuade him, they figured that this was the one reason why he got angry when they said they would tell.

Although the same thing happened yesterday, todays visit felt especially damaging. Not only was there the guilt TJ had to find a way to deal with, but in his head there was war going on between the side that wants to tell and the side that says to keep his mouth shut. So far it was a tie and there wasn't a clear winner, but he just wanted one of them to win so he could stop thinking about it.

For now, staring at the ground would have to settle.

Pushing those double doors, which seemed to have gotten heavier, he walked out onto the playground. Although his friends were becoming a nuisance, their presence did let him know that there was at least a group of people that cared enough to _try _to make him tell.

So he walked over to them; it didn't take long as they were sitting at the tables near the side of the school. They looked upset, but he didn't ponder on it too long, he had his own issues to deal with. Once he was there he said hi, but they didn't answer back. At first he thought they were mad for him not listening to what they had to say, but that didn't last long before they started to speak you.

"TJ, why won't you tell anyone about all of this?" Gus asked.

"I can't tell you guys, I already told you can't."

"I bet it's because you don't want it to stop," Spinelli suggested. "Maybe your enjoying the whole thing!"

"W-what?"

"We saw you through the window and from we could see, you were _liking_ it!"

"I didn't like it!" He yelled. "Who would enjoy going through all this?"

"Apparently you would! You don't want me to tell anyone about this then fine! I'd hate to ruin your fun." She stood up and stooped away a few feet, before turning around. "Can the rest of you really say that you don't think the same thing?"

"I'm telling the truth! You guy's believe me don't you?" The remaining for looked at the ground, not sure which side to take. On one hand, they thought he couldn't possibly be lying about something so serious but on the other, him liking it could be a reason why he hadn't wanted them to tell anyone. Slowly, one by one, they each stood up and walked over to Spinelli.

* * *

><p>PLOT TWIST<p>

Ugh. Should've had this up earlier. So what'd you think? Please review, those keep me going


	17. The Night That Wouldn't End

This chapter, this chapter was hard for me to write, and you'll see why when you read. About half way through. I honestly, think I might've gone too far here, but it plays a huge role in the rest of the story and has to be written. So please have mercy on me. This is my longest chapter so far so I hope you can bare it.

* * *

><p>Things couldn't possibly get any worse in TJ's mind. First, the guilt that refused to leave him alone grew overnight and was eating away at him and made him feel less of a person. Second, his friends just abandoned him. He knew he should've felt something, <em>anything<em> when they did, but he felt almost numb to it, like it didn't even happen. But it did. That was clear after he saw none of them make eye contact when they passed each other.

If he wanted to feel anything, he wanted it to be anger; he opted for sadness at first but he'd decided that he's been going through enough of that as it is. He needed to feel something different, and being angry was the only thing he could think of. However with all the sadness and his self-worth plummeting down a bottomless pit, he forgot how to be angry. That and he'd only been angry a couple of times before.

He did say a silent thank you for the peace that he was able to have with them not jumping down his throat, though.

For the rest of the day, he allowed himself not to think about the current events that have unfolded, and just focused on giving his mind a break.

~*~NEXT DAY~*~

Although yesterday didn't go over too well, today was much better. TJ had gone in early, but surprisingly Prickley didn't want to see him then, or for the rest of the day. He didn't smile when he was told that, but once he was out of the office he was smiling ear to ear. Now the only issue at hand was dealing with _those guys_.

In an attempt to be angry at them, he figured that they should stop being acknowledged as friends. After all, friends don't abandon one another. That was as far as he had gotten with it though, because some part of him didn't want to be mad.

So here he was, sitting on the steps to the school, waiting for a more decent time to go in. Soon other kids arrived, along with _those guys_ and he found himself staring at them. He wondered about what they were talking about, hoping that it wasn't him, but I wouldn't surprise him if they were. As far as he was concerned, they didn't have the right to anymore.

After staring for a bit he saw Spinelli turn to him and send a snarl his way. He responded by sticking up his middle finger and heading into the school.

The day went by surprising fast. He had spent most his time avoid them, and they avoid him from what he could tell. Though, Gus had made a few attempts to talk to him, even though he was mostly ignored. But they did have an interesting conversation, short, but interesting.

~*~FLASHBACK~*~

TJ found himself sitting in the cheese box then, contemplating the idea of running away and leaving this entire thing behind. He was shaken out of his thoughts when a knock came from outside and he saw Gus stepping in.

"I've been looking all over you," Said Gus.

"Why?"

"Because I want to talk to you. I want to know something."

"What? Was enjoying this whole thing and was why I didn't want you to tell anyone?" Gus nodded. "Well I wasn't."

"But, it looked like you were enjoying it…."

"THAT WASN'T MY FAULT. " He yelled. "I don't what he did, but it** wasn't** my fault that it felt good! I can't do anything about that!"

"So you did like it?"

"That's not what I meant. It's just that….." HE stopped himself, refusing to let out any more information than he was comfortable with. "Just get out here, Gus."

~*~END FLASHBACK~*~

Doing all of that didn't give him time to look at the clock. But once the final bell rang he found great relief at not having to go to the principal's office. He did pass his friends though, and, strangely, felt a little of that anger he was trying to find pop up.

~*~LATER~*~

Getting a good night's sleep was one of those things that didn't come too often lately, but when they did, TJ relished in them, like tonight. Since nothing traumatizing happened today there wasn't much keeping him up, and as soon as he closed his eyes, sleep followed.

That only lasted a few hours because something was shaking him, trying to wake him up. First he opened his eyes, which were still filled with sleep. Since he could see much he tried to talk, but found that his mouth was covered in tape.

"Keep quiet," Said a voice. "Before I toss you out the window." That voice, it was so familiar. Too familiar. The voice of the person who was responsible for his personal hell on earth, Prickley. But he did wonder how the world he got in his room.

'I left the window open.' He thought. 'The one time I leave the window open…'

Before he could try and take the tape off, something was thrown at him. Once in his hands he could make out what it was; his blue suit. "Put that on." Without much thinking he did what he was told. With the other option of being thrown out the window, that seemed like the smart thing to do. As soon as he was done, his hands were tied behind his back quicker than he could react, and he was knocked on the ground getting his feet tied together in the same way. The last thing was the blindfold, which scared him the most. It reassured him when he could at least _see_ what was happening, but now that last bit of security was taken away.

He felt being hoist over a shoulder and carried out his window. He didn't fall; instead he felt the steps of what he assumed to be a ladder.

The next following sounds included a door shutting, a car starting, and the gravel underneath wheels that were just beginning to turn. He tried to twist and get free from the rope that bounded his hands together but it was no use; it only hurt his wrists.

Keeping track of time was almost useless. He was counting by seconds but grew bored after ten minutes. He thought back to all the turns that had been made to see if he could tell where they might be going but no luck. Finally they did stop, and he was dragged out of the car. They stopped, and earplugs where put in his ear, but he wasn't given a reason why. Then they continued walking.

Steps, there were steps and from what he could tell, they were wooden. Then a creek, not from the steps, but more like…a door. Were they at a house? It sounded old. He was lead inside and was stopped after a few steps. There wasn't any light from what he could tell. Then the talking.

He could hear talking. It was muffled and he couldn't make out what was being said but he was sure it was talking. And then it stopped.

Nothing happed for a moment, but was being lead again, and was sat in what seemed to be a couch. Then it all happened.

The talking, all the talking that started. It was all he able to hear, and he wanted to block it all out but couldn't. Just from the talking he could tell that there were people there, a lot of people. None of which was helping him get away from this. At first he thought that maybe they were in another room, and that they didn't know that he was there. But that was dismissed when someone talked rather close to him, almost like they were talking _to _him. The voices, all the voices that he was now sure were coming from people in the room. Each and every one of those voices were disturbing in its own creative way. He tried to move away from the closet voice, but a hand stopped him.

Oh dear God, the hands. So many hands. Hands that just loved to grab and pull and tug at him. They would leave him alone. If he somehow managed to get away from one group of hands, another be right there to catch him and start all over again. Now they stopped grabbing, pulling and touching. In its place those hands started _feeling_ and that was worse than before. They went terrifyingly slow and were not afraid of touching _everywhere. _He tried counting the hand, but soon found that useless. He just cried, wishing that he had taken the option of being tossed out the window.

Soon he was raised to his feet once more and was lead somewhere else. He was pushed down onto a bed. No sheets or blankets, just a bare mattress. The Sound of footsteps started to fade and for a moment, he felt safe. That went away once one pair of hands was on him again, and they liked to tear. They tore at his suit until he was left in only his boxers. Next came the weight, the weight he was almost used to being on top of him. That was followed by an even more familiar feeling, pain going up his back and down his legs.

Then he prayed. He prayed to any God that might have been listening that this trip to the second layer of hell would end and he would get out of here okay.

When whoever lifted off of him and he heard the door open and close he believed that his prayers were being answered. But then the door opened and closed again, starting it all over.

So many times the door opened and closed. SO many times that pain shot through him. So many times that they bit and chewed at his neck and whispered and moaned. The moaning; it made him sick to his stomach. He was counting how many times this happened, though he lost track a few times. It was the most revolting number he had ever thought of. A number he wanted to disappear and locked away, never to hear or see again.

15.

Eventually it did end, and he was back in the car, driving back to his house. He was carried back to his room and was untied from his bonds. Once alone he took the hottest shower of his life, unable to scrub off the feeling of those hands and the dirt he felt all over him.

* * *

><p>Okay, I know, this is evil. But it does play a big role in the rest of the story.<p>

Now, I need you all to tell me what you think. I know I ask you all for reviews every chapter but this is different. I want to know if you all think I went too far because I'm not even sure. But please tell me what you think. After this you can ignore reviewing any more chapters.

Donna novv: Yes, Chauncey and Sam will make reappearance. TJ and Chauncey are gonna have a little chat actually. But it'll probably be in 2 chapters.


	18. Sucker Punch

*Looks around* RANT ALERT. Well, more like speech alert, but all the same. Big freakin' speech in here. AND A SHOCKER. O.O What is it? Read to find out….

* * *

><p>Sleeping was no longer an option for TJ.<p>

After the events of last night he tried his hardest to fall asleep, but every time he closed his eyes, he could either hear those same voices or feel the same hands from earlier. By the time he opened his eyes he was in tears.

When he did manage to fall asleep it was an hour before it was time to get up for school. The very thought of him sent a chill up his spine. At one point he thought that at some point in his lifetime that he did something so awful and now he was being punished for it. Why else would he have to go through this torture? Or maybe he just happened to just be _that_ unlucky to be caught in this situation. Either way, it was still happening.

The walk to school was not only slow, but painful as well; undoubtedly from last night. A few times he had to stop because his knees felt weak or his sides started to ache. Still, he forced himself to walk to school. On his way to class he passed _those guys_, who just happened to be laughing. That instant, he found all the anger he had been searching for. He clenched and unclenched his fists, unsure of what to do with his newfound anger. So instead of saying anything he walked past them and straight to class.

To say that today was difficult would be an understatement in most cases. The occasional bump into someone nearly made TJ panic, and that never happened before. Add to the fact that he was looking over his should every ten seconds and that couldn't stay still one would think he had finally snapped. They wouldn't be alone in that thought however, because he was coming to the same conclusion.

During lunch he sat a table in the corner, moving whatever mush they happened to be serving that day back and forth on his tray. He lost interest after a few minutes and put his energy towards trying to get the feeling of all those hands out of him. Looking over at _those guys_ he saw that it looked like they were having a pretty damn good time.

'What are they laughing about?' He thought. 'I bet it's just _great_ to laugh after all of this. Just _fucking _great.' He surprised himself from the sudden use of curse words, but believed that since no one can read thoughts that it would just be fine. Now because he could see his own face, TJ didn't know that he was sending his own death glare towards the other five, but if he had he would've thought that they deserved it. They should be so happy while he's sitting there, miserable. What kind of friends were those anyway?

"Hey are you okay?" Asked a voice. Picking his head off the table he saw none other than Gus standing there, tray in hand.

"Why do you care?" He snapped. "Shouldn't you be with your friends?"

"They're your friends too, TJ."

"No they're not," He said. "They stopped being my friends the moment they thought that I liked going through all of this. Why are you even over here?"

"They sent me over to talk to you. You looked like you wanted to kill us…"

"So they sent _you?_ I would've thought they would send Spinelli."

"That's what I said but then they said that you told me the most. So um," Gus paused and looked over at the others. "Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I've seen 15. And no I'm not okay, I told you that."

"We were thinking that maybe we could meet up at recess to think of a plan—"

"A plan?"

"Yeah, to stop this from happening to you."

"No."

"No? Why not?"

"Because, I would have be the one to come up with a plan while you guys just stand around and do nothing. And I'm tired of being the one that has to come up with a plan to solve everything. I bet you guys think all those plans came to me so easily don't you? It takes a lot of my time and energy to think of them and I'm just about sick of it right now. My time and energy is needed to keep me from losing my mind. So no, I'm not going to think of some plan at recess and I know that whatever plan you all think you can come up with will fail, because they always do."

"We're just trying to help—"

"Help? _Help?_ Ever since this whole thing slipped out things have gotten worse. I was almost beaten into my own grave because I had to stop and think about going to see you guys, then last night…" He paused as he was taken back to what had happened last night. He looked out the window, to avoid looking at Gus who had a confused look on his face.

"What happened last night?"

"Nothing. Nothing happened last night Gus," He said, barely above a whisper.

"You're lying," Gus said.

"Bye, Gus," He said as he stood up and began to walk away. He walked passed the table where the others were sitting and gave them each a look that said in big bright letters, "No." Moments later the bell rang, and everyone headed outside. Going back to the old abandoned playground seemed like a good idea, but he knew that they would probably look for him there. So he decided to save them the trouble and sit on the steps in plain sight. Luckily, they didn't seem to be looking for him.

Once alone he came to a conclusion, he really wanted to talk about it. Badly. But he knew it couldn't be the others, only bad things happen when he talked to the others. Then he remembered, Chauncey and Sam. They had told each other where they lived and it wasn't that far away from here! And they know what's going on but knew how to keep their mouths shut too! It's perfect! Finally something good has happened and he was able to smile about it. With that on his mind the rest of the day was a breeze, and he didn't pay any attention to the confused looks of the others.

Once the day was over he went to the bike racks to get his bikes but found that the others were still there, with no one else around. But he was still on his happy high from the thought of where he was headed to so he tried his very best to ignore them.

"Why won't you come up with a plan?" Spinelli asked, approaching him as he unchained his bike. "You want us to think that you don't like whats happening, but you won't do anything to stop it! That doesn't make any sense!" Still he ignored her, but that anger was starting to rear its ugly head. "Gus said you said something happened last night. What happened?" He still ignored her. "Well if you're not gonna answer me then I already know all I need to." He stood up and started to walk away with his bike but she followed. "Whatever happened, you obviously liked it! That's why you won't stop it, because you like it! And that's sick—" She was cut off via a fist connecting to her jaw.

"You think you know everything Spinelli, but you don't." He said, before getting on his bike. "Think about what you're gonna say before you say stupid shit." With that he rode off, leaving them to think about what had just happened.

Fifteen minutes passed before he reached he destination, 9th Street Elementry. Sam had said that their day was 20 minutes longer than theirs, so he knew they would be coming out any minute. While waiting he took notice of his right hand which not only hurt from that punch, but had a little dried blod on it. He brushed it off just as the bell ran and kids came pouring out. Ignoring the odd looks he got, he looked around for Sam and Chauncey. Soon enough they did come out; Sam wore a pink dress, and a pair of white mary-janes while Chauncey wore a pair of khaki shorts and a light blue button up shirt. He waved and they came over.

"I need to talk," He said.

"Did something happen?" Asked Chauncey. TJ nodded. "Okay, we can go to my house."


	19. More Boy Talk and Ice Cream

Hey everyone. Just to let you know, this chapter is mostly conversation, and it gets interesting! So read on!

* * *

><p>After Sam and Chauncey unlocked their bikes, Chauncey lead the way to his house. It took a ten minute ride to get to his house; it was old, but well taken care of. They left their bikes out front and headed to the backyard and sat under the apple tree in the middle. They did stop however to get the carton of ice from out of the freezer.<p>

"So tell me," Said Chauncey as he opened the carton. "What happened?"

"He came in my room last night," He said, barely above a whisper. "I-I left the window open and he came in…."

"Did he hurt you?" Sam asked carefully.

"I dunno, he took me somewhere. I don't know where though because he blindfolded me. Then," He paused and took three more scoops of ice cream before going on. "Then there were so many hands. They wouldn't leave me alone…" Any tears he was holding back were now flowing from his eyes. He brought his knees to his chest and continued to sob, only comforted by the hand Chauncey placed on his shoulder. "I feel gross. I took a bath right after and I still feel gross…."

"It's okay," Chauncey said. "After that, anyone would feel gross. What you're feeling is normal."

"Really?" Chauncey nodded. "Still, I can't stop thinking about it…" He took his hat off and ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't feel like wearing this right now," He then handed it over to Chauncey. "Here."

"You're giving it to me?"

"Just for a little while. Until I feel like wearing it again."

"Oh, um okay." Chauncey took the hat from him, looked it over and placed it on his head.

"It looks good on you," TJ said, smiling.

"Thanks," Said Chauncey.

"Lets try to get your mind off what happened," Sam said. "At least while you're here. Let's see, did anything happen at school today?"

"I punched a girl."

"YOU PUNCHED A GIRL?" Sam and Chauncey said in unison.

"Yeah. She kept saying things about this whole situation and it made me mad. So I punched her. I just wanted her to shut up. I mean, I already feel bad enough about this situation and the last thing I need is her jumping down my throat, saying stupid things that she knows nothing about. But I know I shouldn't have hit her…."

"Are you going to apologize?" Chauncey asked.

"I don't know. It looks like I should, doesn't it?" He asked. "I'll apologize, but not right now. I'm still mad…"

"Was she a friend of yours?" Sam asked, reaching for the ice cream.

"Yeah. A good friend, too."

"Speaking of friends, shouldn't you be telling them this right now?"

"There's a whole story behind that," TJ said. "Let's just say that they think the reason I won't tell is because they think I'm enjoy it."

"They think you _enjoy_ it? How can they think that? Someone's gotta go knock some sense into 'em!" Sam stood up and proceeded to walk away but was stopped by Chauncey who grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. She fell onto his lap. "What was that for?"

"Don't go knocking sense into people, Sam," He said. "You don't even know what they look like…."

"Right…." She said, defeated. "But that doesn't mean someone shouldn't. I haven't lost this fight, Chauncey. Anyways, tell me more about this girl, she sounds kind of mean."

"She's not _mean_," TJ said. "She's just…..she just has a short temper. And she fights a lot but she usually has a reason. Usually. She really tough too…"

"Do you like her?"

"W-what?

"Do you like her? Like, like like her?" Sam asked again.

"Not really. She's pretty and everything but I don't like-like her…."

"Oh," She said, grabbing the carton of ice cream and pulling it towards her. "So you're like Chauncey then."

"What's Chauncey like?"

"Sam, shut up!" Chauncey yelled. "You have such a big mouth! Tell us about your other friends, TJ."

"Okay," He said, obviously confused. "There's Vince, he's really good at sports, and it's ridiculous. No matter how good you can be at a sport he can beat you with one hand tied behind his back. But he can be stubborn sometimes and it makes me wanna punch him in the face. Not that I would, but still. Then there's Mikey, he's big but he isn't a bully like you think he would be, he's a real softie. He's into poetry and arts and things like that. And there's Gretchen, she's the smartest person in the whole school. She could probably be in college by now. And Gus, he's the newest one, sort of an army brat. He really shy, guess it's 'because he's not used to the place…."

"That's a lot of friends," Said Sam. "But let's get back to the other girl, what's her name?"

"Spinelli,"

"Spinelli, huh? Sure you don't like-like her? I mean, you say she keeps yelling at you, but you have to keep coming back for her _to_ keep yelling at you."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Maybe he is like you Chauncey," Sam whispered.

"You don't know that," Chauncey said back.

"What are you like?" TJ asked. 'Sam keeps saying you're like something. What is it?" Chauncey sighed.

"I don't like girls."

"That's okay. You're only ten—"

"No. I _really_ don't like girls." There was an awkward silence, only broken by the chirping of the birds flying by.

"He likes boys." Sam said, bored of the silence. Chauncey proceeded to give her a glare, which she gave right back. "Don't look at me like that. He wasn't going to get it on his own and you know it."

"You like guys? Is that normal?" Asked TJ.

"Technically no, but can we talk about something else please?"

"We wanna come over your house tomorrow!" Sam exclaimed. "Since your friends are driving you crazy and everything, can we?"

"Uh-huh. You can come."

"Good. It's the least you could do after we got your mind off of what happened last night. Now let's finish this ice cream, it's starting to melt." The three of them talked and ate, letting time slip away. It couldn't last forever though, and soon TJ had to leave. But he did leave happy, knowing that he would see the two of them tomorrow.


	20. Don't Talk To Me About Life

More conversations! This story should have about five more chapters, maybe six. Oh, and whoever can spot the reference in this chapter gets a cookie.

Donna nnov: Yes, I did plan that for Chauncey from the beginning. It's just that, he's so adorable he has to be! _ But that's not really going to be too important until I write the sequel to this story. Can I ask you a question though? Why do you like Sam and Chauncey so much? Usually when people make OC's the reader can't wait for them to go away because they just don't fit in…..

Before you go on, I would like you all to remember that ever so present fact that when you think things are getting better, sh!t just gets worse. You go from ^_^ to :,,,( pretty fast.

* * *

><p>Life was looking up for TJ. First he got to talk to Sam and Chauncey who both made him feel better, and since he was looking forward to them visiting him, he found it much easier to ignore the others. Although they (read: Gus) kept asking questions it was easier to walk away. Though when he was asked where his hat and jacket where he had to answer; he gave them away. He had given Sam his jacket just before he left because it was beginning to rain, and he wanted to be a gentleman even though earlier that day he knocked out a tooth of another female, but that's not the issue.<p>

No, today was going to be a good day, and it wasn't going to be spoiled by 5 children who can't decide if they believe him or not.

A half hour after school he waited in front of his house for Sam and Chauncey, and saw them riding up the street on their bikes. They waved to one another, and like yesterday, left their bikes in the front and made their way to the back.

After much debate (and headlocks from Sam), the three of them settled on kicking a soccer ball around, while holding a conversation. Right now they were discussing what had accidently came up yesterday, Chauncey liking boys instead of girls. It consisted of Sam and Chauncey trying to explain it to a very confused TJ.

"Okay so most of the time a girl likes a boy and a boy likes a girl," said Chauncey as he kicked the ball to Sam. "But sometimes it's not like that. Sometimes a boy likes another boy or a girl likes another girl."

"Why?" TJ asked.

"We don't know yet," Sam said. "As far as we know there isn't a _reason_. It just happens."

"That's weird," He mumbled to himself.

"Do you think I'm weird?" Chauncey asked.

"Well it's not like you can help it right?" Chauncey shook his head. "Then I don't think you're weird."

"Good, 'cause you're the only guy friend I got." Chauncey said with a smile. "The guys at school think I'm weird. They don't bully me or pick on me or nothin', they just think it's weird."

"But you're able to make them jealous because the girls like being around you." Said Sam.

"Why do they like being around you?" TJ asked.

"It comes with being gay I guess…..I dunno they just do. Girls are weird." Chauncey told him.

"Is that what it's called, 'gay'?"

"Yeah."

"See, you learn something new every day." Sam laughed. "'Kay so, are me doing this same thing tomorrow?"

"I guess, as long as you guys don't mind coming over." Said TJ. Chauncey kicked the ball his way, but since he wasn't paying attention he kicked it harder than he expected. It flew, over the house and towards the front. If they were playing dodge ball it would've been a fantastic thing. But any form of satisfaction was crushed by the sound of glass breaking and wheels screeching as they came to a stop.

"It was still a nice kick." Sam said.

"THEODORE JASPER YOU GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"I can't get a break," TJ said as he headed for the front, Sam and Chauncey in tow. Once they reached the front they could see a car, with the soccer ball lodged in the windshield; and his mother talking to the owner of the car; unfortunately they couldn't see who it was. "How long do think I'll be grounded for?"

"A week," Chauncey said. "You just got out of the hospital, she'll go easy on you, 'cause she's a mom." Moments passed, and the conversation the two adults were having ended. His mother then came over to him with a stern look on her face.

"I'm in trouble aren't I?" He asked, causously.

"That's right."

"So how long am I grounded?"

"Your not."

"I'm….not? But why?"

"Because you're going to be help clean that man's house to make up for it."

"But that's worse than being grounded!" He whined. "Who is it?"

"Your principal." She said.

"W-what?"

"You're going to help him on Saturday so don't make any plans." She said, before walking back into the house.

"But mom—"

"You're going, TJ. That's that." He kicked the air in frustration, before walking back into the backyard. Once there he sat against the fence, holding his head, going over what had just happened.

"God hates me," He said to himself. "He really hates me. That's why this keeps happening."

"God doesn't hate you, TJ," Sam said, sitting down next to him. "This is just one big coincidence. It's part of life."

"Life? Don't talk to me about life."


	21. One Of Those 'Ahha' Moments

You all have a very good reason to be happy for this chapter. I would love to tell you but I can't because it'll spoil the fun of reading. Sorry, you'll just have to read to find out what it is.

Donna novv: your idea help inspire about half this chapter. Whether or not it's a good thing is up for debate. I guess I can spoil you a bit and reassure you that eventually TJ _**will**_ tell. I just wanna break him down a little more. (Guilty face) You thought they were cute? I sort of forgot to mention Chauncey's dimples and Sam's face full of freckles. They have a small appearance in this chapter though. (Really small)

* * *

><p>At this point, TJ considered stabbing himself in the foot just to get out going to Prickly's house. But then he knew his mother would just take him to the hospital, and after he was healed, would be sent to go through his punishment. So he figured that he might as well get it over with.<p>

He had spent the last two days hanging out with Chauncey and Sam, hoping to get in as much free time as possible before going into the devils den. While doing this he often looked over at his other five friends, to see them ignoring him. Normally he would be wondering what the hell were they mad about, but he obviously had other things to worry about.

Sadly Saturday did come and he sat outside of his house, waiting for Prickly to drive up. The idea of running away crossed his mind, but knew the police would be after him in hours. Things just kept getting worse….

Eventually the sound of a car stopping came to his ears. He looked up and there he was. Grudgingly he stood up, walked over, and got in the passenger seat. Soon after they were driving away.

'I don't care what Sam said,' He thought to himself. 'God hates me. He hates me and this is all part of some sick joke of his.' He slouched in his seat defeated.

TJ took solace in the fact that for the most of the day he actually did work around the house. It mostly consisted of vacuuming, dusting, cleaning the gutters, and what he was doing now, mowing the backyard with a push mower. It wasn't made any better from it being hot; if he heard right from the news this morning it was supposed to feel like 100 degrees today. And it did. If it was his own house, he would've gladly taken his shirt off to relieve whatever little heat he could. But it wasn't his house. Not only that but he could just feel eyes watching his every move.

With one last push he was done his torturous task.

"I'm done!" He yelled. With a sigh of relief he headed back inside. He knew not to expect a break because he hasn't gotten one all day. Instead he was lead to the kitchen and was met with a sink full of dishes. Not a word had to be said and he started to get to work.

Five minutes in, he felt those same eyes on him. Didn't this guy have something else better to do than stare at him all day? It was starting to get to him.

All of a sudden he was grabbed and pulled from behind; one arm around his waist and a hand over his mouth.

"Have you been telling your friends about our arrangement?" Those words were whispered with such violence, it sent newfound fear through him. He shook his head as he tried to pull away. "I don't believe you. They've been giving me looks whenever I walk down the halls. What did I say would happen if you told anybody?" A muffled answer was the reply. "That's right. And that's exactly what's going to happen." That was followed by several screams. The hand was lifted from TJ's mouth and he was allowed to talk.

"I can keep them quiet! They won't say anything, I promise!" He yelled.

"Can you?"

"YES! They won't say anything!" A silent moment passed, and TJ could tell that he was thinking. He closed his eyes, and hoped he would be let go. It was true what he said, he did keep the others quiet for at least this long. And it didn't look like they were going to say anything at this point, but he didn't know how long it was going to last.

"Fine, they better not say a word of this to anyone else," Slowly the arms that were holding him back let go. "You already know what'll happen if they do." Gently he was pushed back towards to sink where he continued to clean as well as think.

He could make a run for it, run out of here and go home. At this point getting grounded looked like the better option. And if he had to come back here he thought about doing something that he would _have_ to get grounded for, like breaking the TV, or setting the house on fire, anything to get out of having to be here.

Why did he have to care about those guys so much? If he didn't, he wouldn't be worrying about what'll happen to them, and he would be on his way. No, that sounded wrong. No matter how mad he was, he wouldn't let that happen to them. But he obviously needed a break from it happening to him.

Once he was done, he walked down the hallway towards his next task. Turning a corner he was grabbed again, an arm around his waist, and a hand over his mouth. But this time that mouth held a cloth, and he was beginning to feel sleepy and everything went dark.

He was floating, which was an amazing feat in itself, above a room. Once his eye's cleared he could see it was the principal's office. He pondered, at what point did he get here, and then it hit him. He was dreaming, and he wanted it to be one of those dreams you can control, but after trying to imagine flying in the sky didn't work, knew it wasn't. No, this seemed like one of those lame flashback dreams they used in movies so damn often. So he watched as best he could while floating. After a couple awkward minutes of doing nothing, he saw himself come into view, although he was about a year younger.

'This is weird,' He thought to himself. 'I'm watching myself. This is like one of those out-of-body experience things..' He watched as is younger self walked towards the desk, scared and trembling with every step. His younger self made it to the desk, and over to Prickly, who he didn't even notice was there. They started to talk, and he started to listen, though he had to move in a little closer to here. Trying to move involved motions that were a strange mix of swimming and kickboxing.

"You're thinking about telling someone, aren't you?" Prickly asked the trembling child.

"No, sir…"

"Yes you are. You've got that look like you're planning something. And honestly, I wouldn't blame you if you did."

"You…..wouldn't?"

"No. I had a very weak reason for making you not tell anyway, but let's come up with a new reason for you not to. Let's see, how about if you tell anyone, you and those friends of yours will get expelled from school?"

"You can't do that! We haven't even got in enough trouble for that!"

"Yes you have. All of you. There's enough on all of your records to easy call for an expulsion. And you wouldn't want that to happen would you?"

"No, sir…" He said in between sobs. He lifted up and sat down on the desk.

"Don't cry now, you're doing a great thing by protecting your friends. They're lucky to have a friend like you, okay?" It started to get brighter and brighter until TJ could no longer watch the scene play out in from of him. Now he felt like he was falling.

If he did fall, he landed on a very comfortable bed with very comfortable covers. At first he thought he had somehow mad it home, but realized what he had been doing earlier. Add to the fact that his clothes were not where they ought to be (Instead they were on the floor in front of him) and the fingers running through his hair, he quickly discovered where his was and what mostly likely had happened.

"You know," Said the voice of his attacker from behind of him. "The others from a few nights ago, they really liked you. They really want to see you again." Instead of answering back he curled into a ball and started to silently cry. "I won't take you back there again as long as you don't tell alright?" He nodded. "Good. Besides, you don't know who they could've been. For all you know they could've been the police. They could've been firemen, or governors. Maybe even a few teachers. But you don't know that do you?" He shook his head. "That's right. Now get dressed. I'm taking you home." He sound of footsteps echoed through the room, followed by a door closing, leaving TJ by himself.

'This didn't just happen,' He thought to himself. 'It didn't happen…It didn't happen.' He kept repeated those words in his head as he got dressed, and rode back home. No matter how many times repeated, he still knew it was true, and no amount of wishing was going to change that.

Once the car pulled up to his house, he got out without a word and started to walk inside. He was met by Sam and Chauncey who were waiting for him to get back.

"You okay?" Chauncey asked, wary of the answer.

"No, I-I'm not okay…..I'm really not. I can't play right now, guys." He said before walking in to the house and into his room.


	22. Snapped

I feel I've been neglecting Gus' point of view. So, I'm going to return to that one last time in for this chapter. After this chapter, there should be about three more. I'm pretty sure there's going to be three more. This chapter is the shortest of them all.

Donna nnov: At least we all know the big secret now, right? Maybe? I dunno. After the next chapter Sam and Chauncey will pretty much 'stay' in the story. Oh, and should I write a sequel to this? I have one in mind but i'm not too sure...

* * *

><p>Gus felt like dirt, for a number of reasons. First of he abandoned the guy that helped him adjust to this school when he came here, so he felt like a jerk. Then it looked like he didn't believe the guy when he was told him that he didn't like going through this, so he felt like a traitor. And lastly, he hasn't spoken to the guy for days; that made him feel like dirt.<p>

The only reassurance he had was that it looked like TJ wasn't going into the principal's office anymore; he came to school and left school at the normal times, and he went to lunch and recess. So he thought that just maybe, TJ _did_ have it all under control. But then, why wasn't he talking to them?

Gus pushed these thoughts towards the back of him mind as class began; they had a test today, and it needed his full attention. It was fractions after all.

The test, which was surprisingly easy, failed to be the think Gus focused on the most. No, instead, his attention was on TJ who was just staring at his test. Just staring. Not one attempt was made at trying to actually finish his test. He watched as he, eventually, slouched in his chair, and looked ahead; a change of scenery, if you will.

It didn't change once lunch rolled around, as he just stared at the wall, then out the window, and lastly at whatever mush the school board felt suitable enough for children to eat.

Now Gus knew that normally TJ would be staring at them with the utmost hatred that has arisen in the last few weeks, so this was something he was beginning to worry about. Adding to the stare was the lack of any emotion he showed.

It didn't change during recess either; he sat on the stairs, looking out on the playground. Although Gus was supposed to be playing basketball with the others, and he was trying his very best to keep up, couldn't help look at him. He tried to get the others to pay attention to TJ's strange behavior, but the response he would get, mostly from Spinelli, would be that if he doesn't want their help, then they shouldn't try to help him. Still that didn't ease his worries. It also didn't help when the basketball somehow found its way of the court and bounced off TJs head.

"TJ can you pass us the ball?" Asked Vince. No response. "TJ did you hear me?" Still nothing. After seeing that they weren't going to get anywhere this way, together, they all walked over to him. They tried to get his attention; this involved snapping fingers, tapping his shoulder, and, from Spinelli, yelling at him. Still, he kept that same blank stare. Gus wasn't sure about what the others thought about it, but he was pretty sure that TJ had finally snapped.

When the bell rang, TJ stood up and walked past them as if they were never there and headed into class. It went like this for the rest of the day.

Sorry this is so short but it's all I had. Please review anyways!


	23. Disturbed

I have made up my mind! There will be a sequel! What exactly it'll be about, I'm not sure, but I am writing one so there!

Ah, this is a really hard chapter. It took me two days to write this, when usually I can finish one in two hours. And before you read, some of the people in here cannot be identified through names or features (you'll see why) so I'll put a number by what's being said so you can sort of keep track of who's saying what.

* * *

><p>Suicide was looking like very good option. He could not get abused anymore, not deal with backstabbing friends, and he could finally get some rest. But TJ knew if he did his mother would probably kill him for killing himself. Because that's just how mothers are. So staying alive was his only option. But still, he sort of felt dead inside already.<p>

So he lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, feeling the same way he's been feeling since Saturday: emotionless. He wanted to cry. Oh he wanted to cry so badly, but just couldn't. For some reason tears just refused to form in his eyes against all his attempts to force them out. Now he was starting to give up. But something else was starting to bother him. He forgot something, something really important, but he just couldn't figure out just what it was. Meh, he'll figure it out later. It was almost 10:30 and he had to get up in 8 hours. So he turned to find a more comfortable position, but he ended up tossing and turning as he found this to be a difficult task.

Suddenly, he felt as if he needed something, something to make him feel safe in his own home. He forced himself out of bed and searched around his room for anything that would give him the sense of security he'd lost long ago. He couldn't find it. Sitting on his bed, he curled into a ball, trying to solve the problem of what he was looking for. And all of a sudden, it hit him like a ton of bricks. Stepping out of his room he made his way downstairs and into the kitchen where his mother was finishing cleaning.

"Mom?" he said quietly as he stepped into view.

"TJ, you're supposed to be asleep," She said. "What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?"

"No. I just wanted to day that I love you, mom."

"Oh, sweetheart," she said as she walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. "I love you too." This was it, what he had been looking for. A hug had never felt better than it does to him at this moment. It was as if none of any of the abuse had happened, and the world seemed normal again, if only for a small moment. "Where is this all coming from?"

"Nowhere. I just wanted to let you know."

"Well that was very sweet of you," She said, before letting him go. "Now you go back to bed, okay?" He nodded, and headed back upstairs. Now he felt he would be able to sleep.

Once he made his way into his room and closed the door, he turned around and was greeted by the sight of someone sitting on his bed.

"I didn't do anything…" TJ said. "You shouldn't be here…"

"You didn't do anything? Anything?" He shook his head, no. "The way you were acting today. You weren't acting normal. Hell, you weren't acting at all! And then your friends saw something was wrong..."

"I didn't know…" He said. "I didn't know how I was acting today. It was like I wasn't even there. Please don't take me back to that place…"

"I don't see any other option. I told you this would happen. Now, close your eyes." TJ hesitantly closed his eyes, fearful of what was about to happen. He felt the blindfold go over his eyes, and duct tape put over his moth, and the rope tying his hands behind his head. The safety and security that he recovered just moments ago slipped away as he was lead out the window and down that ladder. Soon he found himself lying face down in the same car from last week. Just like last time, he had no idea where exactly he was being taken to, but knew that the same thing would be taking place. Again, suicide was looking like a very good option.

After what seemed to be forever, the car stopped, and he a dragged outside. However, unlike last time earplugs were not put in his ears, though he wished that they were. He did not want to know what those people were saying; not knowing made the whole experience much more bearable even though it was hardly bearable to begin with.

He was lead in to what he assumed to be the same old house from before. This time, he could hear anyone talking. The hands that lead him in let go of his shoulder, and he could hear the footsteps become farther and farther away. He wanted to relax, but his memories told him otherwise. Then he felt as if something was looming over him, and although he couldn't see, he tried to back away. He was stopped by a hand taking a firm grasp at his arm.

1 "Where are you going?"

2 "I don't think he wants to be here."

1 "Well of course he doesn't _want _to be here."

He was pulled forward and almost fell over, but was caught by the same hands that gripped his arms. Once back on his feet he was lead again and after a few seconds, was stopped and was lifted onto what felt to be someone's lap.

3 "Poor little thing, he's shaking. Probably scared."

4 "Are you scared, boy?"

1 "Don't be scared…we're going to have fun, right everybody?" That was followed by a series of 'yes' and 'uh-huhs.' If his heart wasn't already beating hard enough, it sure was now. He tried doing whatever he could to get away from whoever was holding him, but couldn't because of the hands pulling him back. Then a hand was on his cheek, fingers slowing removing the tape covering his mouth. He didn't have time to say anything, as a pair of lips smashed into his own. Again, he tried to pull away, but was held from doing so. TO make matters worse he could hear laughter. Once he was able to pull away the tape was placed back over his mouth.

5 "If you would relax this would go by much better than last time."

3 "You should know by now that trying to get away isn't going to work. But that's okay, you're just a kid."

1 "A cute one too. You got that? You're a cute kid."

2 "All this talk is boring. Come on, let's take him back already." It was then that he started to kick and scream as loud as he could, but it came out as a mumble due to the duct tape.

4 "I don't think he wants to go yet…."

6 "Well that isn't up to him is it?"

1 "Let's wait awhile; we want to talk to him for a bit."

7"We really missed you, kid. Really. I can't tell you how hard this week has been for us when all we could think about was you."

3 "Even still, you just have to go and make this harder than it has to be. But I give you credit; you keep on trying."

6 "Let's go back now. I have things to do in the morning, and I don't want to have to wait all night for my turn."

1 "Okay, calm down. We're going." With that he was set on his feet and dragged away. Just as before he was thrown on the bare mattress, face down. Taking this opportunity, he tried to crawl away, but was pulled back forcefully by his ankle.

3 "This is one of those things that you just can't win, kid. I suggest you lie down and let what's going to happen, happen. Haven't you learned that yet?"

7 "Of course not. Don't you remember? Prickly said this kid was stubborn."

4 "Still? He's still stubborn after all this time? Jesus, kid. Don't you know when to give up?"

5 "Now," This was being said as he felt weight slowly fall over him. "This'll go by much easier and faster if you just relax okay?" Though e could tell that whoever was on top of him stopped moving, he could sit feel the mattress shift and move around him.

He cried the entire way home. There wasn't enough persuasion in the world to convince him of doing anything else. It was too much for him to deal with. Too much for him to handle by himself anymore.

* * *

><p>Did I just leave a cliffhanger? I think I did!<p>

Please review, I'd appreciate it.


	24. Our Fallen Angel

Ah, second to last chapter. I'm kind of sad because I had fun writing this story.

Donna nnov: Yeah, he really needed that hug. Though I'd squeeze that in there 'cause don't we all want to give him a hug? :) There's a big, 'AWW' moment in here, can you spot it?

* * *

><p>Thinking straight was something TJ was no longer able to do. He tried to, he really did, but it just would not happen.<p>

This morning for example, the simple task of deciding which cereal to eat for breakfast was too much and nearly sent the poor boy to tears as he paced the kitchen, trembling. Eventually he picked one because the other was empty, but that was just this morning; he had to go to school.

Sitting his chair, he couldn't help but turn around and look at the clock every ten seconds. Being in that building made him feel extremely uncomfortable, and he was just waiting for the bell to ring so he could get out. Trembling, he ran his fingers through his hair, a habit he had picked up, and tried breathing to stop himself from running straight out the room. That was another thing; this room. This room had a lot of students, and even though he knew those students quite well, the idea of being in a locked room with a bunch of people simply terrified the poor boy. And that took him back to last night….

Before he could stop them, tears were flowing down his face, first a stream, and then a waterfall. This didn't go unnoticed, as the other students who could see looked and Ms. Grodke stopped teaching to see what was wrong. When asked, TJ simply said that he needed some air and was allowed to step outside to do so. Still, he couldn't catch his breath (he wasn't even sure where he had lost it). Instead of going back into the classroom, he sat outside waiting for the bell to ring, though he had a good hour until it would.

'I don't know what to do….' He thought to himself as he held his head in his hands. 'I don't know what to do. I have to get out of here, I can't be here. 'Deep in his thoughts, he didn't notice when the bell rang, as well as the concerned looks the other students were giving him. Once the halls cleared, and the children made their way to the playground, he was left alone again.

What he didn't expect was a hand landing on his shoulder. He jumped, heart thumping and ready to run from whomever it was that touched him. But once he saw who it was he started to calm down as much as he could manage in his panicked state.

"What Gus?" He asked, clearly distraught.

"Why were you crying?" Gus asked.

"I don't know….."

"There has to be a reason."

"I don't know. I don't know anything anymore….." He said, tears forming again. "I can't think right now, Gus. And I'm scared….I've never been this scared before in my life…." Not waiting for a reply, he headed out the doors and onto the playground. He walked back to where the trashcans were and started to pace, clenching and unclenching fists, repeatedly running his fingers through his hair as he tried to put his thoughts together; it failed.

In an effort to release some of his frustration, he kicked a smaller trashcan, and kept on kicking it until his foot ached and the trashcan was a lump of dented metal.

'Why,' He thought as he punched the wall. 'Why does this have to happen to me? I've never done anything wrong! I didn't do anything!' He stopped, and looked at his now bleeding knuckles. The pain was numb compared to the pain he was feeling in his chest. He could've sworn his heart was going to burst of his chest as he made his way back to class. Rather than try to pay attention, he spent the rest of the day with his head down on his desk.

Once school was over he ran out the room before anyone else and to the bike racks. He hurriedly unchained his bike, trying to get away from the school. Once he managed to he hopped on his bike and rode away as fast as he could to his destination: Sam and Chauncey.

Stepping out of their school, Sam and Chauncey where more than eager to head over to TJ's house, but they were more than surprised to see him waiting for them outside. Words didn't need to be spoken as they saw the panicked look on his face. After grabbing their bikes, the rushed over to Chauncey's house

"I don't know what to do anymore!" TJ said once they were in Chauncey's backyard. "I thought I had this whole thing under control but I don't! And he came back last night and took me back to that place and it was horrible! I don't wanna go back there! I can't go back there again!" They sat by the apple tree, trying their best to calm him down. "I think," He said, sobbing. "I think, I wanna tell my friends….I can't handle this anymore!"

"It's okay." Chauncey said. "It's going to be okay I promise."

"No it's not! I need my friends and I don't even have them now!"

"Your friends…" Sam said. "You have your friends, trust me. What do they look like?" TJ reached inside is backpack and a few seconds later pulled out a photo of the whole group together. "You just randomly carry a picture everywhere?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay," She said standing up. "Do you know where they might be?"

"They might be at Kelso's" He said in between sobs.

"I know where that is. Okay, you two stay here…." Without another word, she walked out of the backyard. Not bothering to wonder what Sam was up to, TJ went back to crying his eyes out.

"I feel so guilty, Chauncey! I feel like this is all my fault!"

"It isn't your fault," Chauncey said giving him a hug. "It was never your fault…."

"It still feels like it. I'm so tired of all of this." Chauncey got on his feet and brushed the grass off his clothes before lending out his hand to TJ. "What?"

"You said you were tired." He said. "Trust me?" TJ nodded and took his hand and was lifted to his feet. He was lead into the house by Chauncey, who forgot to let go of his hand. Once in his room, TJ was taken aback by the bright baby pink walls, but was too busy trying to lie in Chauncey's bed, which he found to be very comfortable.

"Can I get in?" Asked Chauncey. "I'm tired too, you know. And it is my bed…" grudgingly, TJ moved over enough for Chauncey to get in.

"Your bed is really comfy…." TJ said.

"I know. As soon as I get in I fall asleep."

"Thanks Chauncey…."

"For what?"

"Being a friend. You and Sam. I pushed the others away because I was so stupid and they were only trying to help…."

"No problem. Kids like us, ones who've been through things like this need to stick together right?"

"Right."

*~*~MEANWHILE*~*~

Sam rode on her bike, looking back and forth between the picture she held in her hand and the path in front of her. She was looking for five of the children in the photograph while making her way towards Kelso's. Turning a corner, she saw she didn't have to go all the way there, she saw them walking down the street.

Bringing her bike to a screeching halt in front of them, she looked at the picture to make sure it was in fact them. Once she was sure they were, she got off her bike, straightened he dress and cleared her throat.

"Excuse me," She said. "But what the hell are you doing?"

"We were walking until you got in our way." Spinelli said.

"You're Spinelli aren't you?" She asked.

"Who wants to know?"

"TJ told me about you. Did he do that?" Sam asked pointing to the faint but noticeable bruise on Spinelli's left cheek.

"Yeah, so?"

"Anyway, back to the issue. What the hell are you all doing here; walking down the street like nothing's happening? Your friend is at a friend of mine's house and he needs you!"

"We tried to help him but he doesn't want it! And if he doesn't want it then we won't!"

"What do you mean he doesn't wanthelp? First things first _pigtails_, he needs help. It doesn't matter if he wants it or not, you're his friends. You stand by him even if he screams at the top of his lungs that he hates you. Second thing, he's acting like any kid would in his position. Now," Sam turned around and walked towards her bike. "You can follow me, and redeem yourselves as human beings by helping your friend who's having a nervous breakdown. Or you can stay here and go about your day like nothing's changed. But if you do, please stay the hell away from him from now on. So what are you going to do?" She stopped and looked at them waiting for an answer.

"Where is he?" Sam smiled.

The walk to Chauncey's house had been mostly silent; they had to walk due to the five not having their bikes. Ten minutes later they made it, and followed Sam into the backyard, where to two boys were nowhere in sight.

"They were here when I left." Looking around, Sam could see the sliding door to the house was open. "They might've gone inside…C'mon." The walked into the house, past the kitchen and living room. Seeing they were not there either, Sam headed up the stairs to Chauncey's room. She knocked lightly on the door before opening it. And there they were, lying in Chauncey's bed. Chauncey was wide awake waiting for them, but TJ had fallen asleep, looking more than content laying his head on Chauncey's chest with and arm wrapped around his stomach. Honestly, Chauncey didn't mind at all; he thought it was kind of cute.

"He fell asleep like this." Said Chauncey. "He has a death grip on me. TJ, wake up your friends are here." He tried shaking him awake, but that only made him tighten his grip. This time he tried pinching his cheek and that worked.

"Why'd you wake me up…?" TJ asked, rubbing his eyes. "I wanna stay asleep."

"Your friends are here," Chauncey repeated. Looking up, he saw that they were in fact standing in Chauncey's room.

"Hey guys," He said. "I think I'm ready to answer your questions now….." A few minutes pasted as all eight of them sat in a circle on the floor.

"Okay, so what do you all want to know?"

"How long has this been going on?" Spinelli asked.

"A year." He answered.

"When did it start?" Asked Vince.

"That one time in third grade when he helped that one kid get his baseball back after it was confiscated by Ms. Finster."

"Didn't you know you should've told someone right away?" Gus asked.

"I knew. I just didn't. I couldn't tell."

"Why?" Spinelli asked him. Taking a deep breath, TJ prepared himself for telling them the truth.

"First it was because he said he would do it you all," HE started. "But then he changed it. He said that if I ever told that we'd all expelled."

"Expelled?" He nodded.

"And then he said after he would get arrested, the next principal who would replace him would see our records and expel us. I couldn't see a way out of it…."

"I feel rotten…." Spinelli said. "So you went through all of this to protect us?"

"Yeah. Stupid right?"

"It wasn't worth it," Said Gretchen. "Now it all makes sense about us not telling."

"A year?" Spinelli said. "You managed to act like nothing was happening for a year?"

"I had to." He told her. "But I can't anymore! You saw how I was in class today. I can't keep this up. Especially after last night."

"What happened last night?" Gus asked.

"He came into my room last night," Ho told them. "and the time before. He tied me up and took me somewhere, and there were others," He wiped at the tears forming at his eyes. "There were others there just like him! They wouldn't leave me alone. I can't go back there again!" There was silence throughout the room as he cried. "I don't want to go through this again and I'm scared."

"So what do we do now?" Everyone put in their own ideas, most of which revolved around telling. Listening to them, TJ couldn't help but agree.

"I think," He said, getting everyone's attention. "We're going to tell. All of us. Tomorrow morning at 7, we all are going to tell our parents." He told his old friends. "Exactly at 7. No earlier, no later. We all tell out parents at 7 am. Okay?" They all nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Big chapter, isn't it? Another chiffhander. Please review!<p> 


	25. Aftermath

You people won't believe what I had to g o through to write this chapter. First there was the whole, oh my goodness it's the last chapter, phase. Then there's the, how do make it perfect, issue. Ugh, hassles. There is no 'talking' in this chapter because I felt like making it that way and it's short.

RandallXSpinelli forever: yeah this whole TJXSpinelli trend is getting on my nerves too. It's not that I don't like the couple; it's just that at this point I've seen it so many times that I need something new. Its like, "OKAY CAN SOMEONE THINK OF SOMETHING ELSE FOR A SECOND?" That's actually how I came up with a new idea for a story. Keep a look out for it; it'll be called "The Unexpected." Think of it as my way of rebelling.

Donna nnov: Yes, Chauncey has a pink room because he is a strange little boy. When I think of his name I think of the color pink for some reason. This is the last chapter, but remember I am writing a sequel and an unrelated story called "The Unexpected,"

* * *

><p>The day had finally come. This morning was the morning that all six of them would tell their parents everything about what has been going on. They all got dressed, and all went down stairs for breakfast. And all of them watched the clock as it slowly made its way to read 7 am. The way it went in each of their household went in the fashion like this:<br>"Mom, Dad? I need to tell you something..."

"What is it, sweetheart?"

Ten seconds later, several bowls, plates, and glasses were dropped in five of those houses. The one where these things didn't happen was TJ's house; he was telling the entire story while the others just told them what's been happening. Ten minutes after he was done talking, he was smothered in hugs and kissing by his mother, who, along with him, was crying. His father however, was looking for his shotgun that his wife had told him to get rid of. Eventually he figured that the son of a bitch principal would not suffer long enough if he just shot him, so he called the police.

What a sight it was for the people outside of the school when the police pulled up outside and marched into the school. Another marvelous sight it was for them when those same police officers came back out with Prickly in handcuffs and stuffed him in the back of the police car. Needless to say, school was cancelled for the rest of the week.

Though school was cancelled, our group of six was very busy. Giving the police the information they needed to press charges, answering questions from the other kids, and a speech from each of their parents took up more of their time; at first they thought that they were in trouble when their parents sat them down together, but was relieved when they saw that it was only a message to tell them that if this ever happens that they have to tell. No matter what.

Finally, the worse of the storm was over, and all they have to deal with now is the aftermath.


End file.
